A Tale of Halkeginia's Gutsy Ninja
by OniBaki
Summary: Long since the world changed Naruto, the last Shinobi to walk the earth had adapted throughout the years. Louise Valliere, a no talent girl of noble blood of another world. During the ritual she summoned Saito Hiraga to be her familiar, Naruto stumbled upon the portal that took him away. Curiosity took over and Naruto jumped in after. What changes will he bring about to Halkeginia?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second attempt at a fanfic. And as you can see from above, it's Naruto x Zero no Tsukaima A.K.A. Familiar of Zero. You're probably wondering why? Because this was something I wanted to do before I did my first story (Shadows of My Shinobi Way). This'll be good experience for me in trying to balance my ability to handle multiple stories at once.**

**For now… I guess I'll throw up saying that this story won't be a large harem like my other story; I want to try focusing on building up 1 on 1-4 at the most, though I may bend it just a bit if I'm convinced enough (Or if I really feel like breaking away from canon pairings which I probably will at some point.). How that will go is three will be whoever you vote for the most and the fourth will be someone of my choosing. (If the one i choose is among the top of the list then I'll add in the one trailing behind the other three.)  
**

**Update: So my logic went out the window when i read and re-read the top part when i did the logic of things in the third chapter When I said 4 it somehow went to 5 in my thoughts when i put the positions of the pole leaders accordingly. But since there was a tie for 5th it went to Kirche & Longueville. Anges and Sylphid are possiblities only because of being Henrietta's guard & Sylphid being Tabitha's familiar._  
_**

_**Final Harem: Henrietta, Cattleya, Tabitha, Tiffania, Kirche & Longueville are in the harem with possibilities of Agnes & Sylphid.**_

**I'll be keeping Saito in the story while Naruto is more of an interloper in their world, because of that the story will kind of follow canon with Naruto just ruining everything, or kicking ass all over the world of Halkeginina.**

* * *

**A Tale of Halkeginia's Gutsy Ninja**

* * *

**Chapter One: Enter the #1 Knuckleheaded immortal.**

* * *

In the world of Halkeginina the sun was shining brightly through the window of Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valerie's room where she had been sleeping peacefully from her deep slumber.

Louise was a petite young girl that had long bright pink hair that went down to the nape of her back, she also had matching pink eyes that shined full of life. She was 16 years of age and stood at 5'3" tall. Her bust was sadly almost non-existent, something she was very self-conscious about. Her personality was one of a typical noble stature where she carried herself above most of the other students there that were among the common folk. And lastly she was currently in her pink night gown that she normally wears to bed.

The academy bell was ringing loudly signifying it was half past six in the morning as it started to wake her from the sound of it going off. Academy life was just beginning for everyone as they prepared for another day at their school; which was called the Tristain Academy of Magic.

It was a typical bright sunny day as usual for their daily life here. However today was a very special day for second year students; because today they would be receiving their familiars that would be bound to their person and would help them throughout the rest of the time at the academy.

Sitting up from her bed Louise let out a tired yawn as she forced herself to get up and start her day like always. She sleepily began her morning rituals, mainly sitting in front of a mirror and brushing her hair until it became its usual straightness.

"Today's the day I receive my servant and partner. I wonder what kind of familiar I'll get." She said to herself as she continued to brush her hair. "Maybe a dragon? Oh! Or maybe a griffon. A rare and noble creature like that would be a well fit for someone of a noble house like mine."

Getting dressed in her school uniform she was quickly becoming excited for what kind of creature she'll summon for herself. Exiting her room she gracefully made her way down to the dining hall for breakfast.

However that was short lived as she was stopped by several of her peers. They were Tabitha Orleans de Galli, Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency, and standing in front was Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst.

Tabitha was a very Petite teenage girl that had short blue hair with matching light blue eyes, she was 15 years of age and stood at 4'8. She was very short for her age and mostly kept her head in the books that she read, her personality was that of a very quiet girl that often only said a handful of words during a conversation. Her bust was a high A – Low B cup that she kept hidden away under her uniform and cloak.

Montmorency was a blonde haired girl that had them curled up in several cylinders that went down to just above her ass that had a bow on the back of her head. She had bright ocean blue eyes, overall she looked to be a very regal princess with her hair style. She was standing at 5'5" feet tall and was currently 16 years of age with a low B cup bust. Her personality was that of a pompous noble like Louise and hated to be treated below her among her peers.

Lastly there was Kirche, She had fiery red hair that went down to her lower back and brown eyes. She was 18 years of age and had a very large bust sitting at Mid D-cup in size. She stood at a tall 5'7" feet tall and her personality was that of a flirt having several boyfriends that she saw at a fixed schedule, while also having a very strong rivalry of sorts with Louise because she was a Vallière.

"Someone's in a very good mood today, aren't you Louise?" Kirche suddenly said while gazing upon Louise with a knowing smirk on her face. "I hope you understand you'll fail just like you always do _Zero_ Louise." Kirche Taunted before bursting out into laughter along with Montmorency while Tabitha just stood quietly behind Kirche while reading her book.

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you Kirche. I'll summon an amazing, divine, powerful and noble creature to be my familiar just you wait!" Louise yelled out lout before stomping her way past them while they just stood dumbly at her for a moment before breaking out into another fit of laughter.

"We'll believe it when we see it!" Montmorency yelled back in between her fits of laughter. Following after Kirche and Tabitha as they started to walk away to the open grounds to relax before the time of summoning was to begin.

"I'll show them… They won't be making fun of me for much longer once I show them all!" Louise muttered to herself angrily as went into the dining hall.

* * *

**In an Alternate world**

* * *

Naruto was currently lounging around on top of a building as he contemplated what he wanted to do for today. Ever since the fourth shinobi war had ended he had been free to roam the land after being the Elemental Nations guardian for several hundred years. He would have taken the mantle of Hokage but due to his longevity as well as his status as an immortal thanks to the healing factors of Kurama, his life force would be strong as ever.

Now he could still die mind you, it would just take a very strong, very powerful one hit kill shot to fully kill him. With his ability of regeneration thanks to Kurama as well he could easily re-grow any part of his body with ease no matter how serious the damage may have been.

"Man! This is so boring… ever since that Second World War as they put it there hasn't been anything interesting as of late…" Naruto said to himself as he looked down at everyone below. Letting out a bored yawn he fell backwards onto the floor while kicking his feet back and forth over the edge.

"Technically that wasn't even the second world war… if they were to count all those dark ages and civil wars across the continents of Europe." Naruto muttered as well as the time the so called _America's _were forming thanks to all those Europeans.

"It's so sad too… since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War everyone entered a long time of peace. They lost their ability to manipulate Chakra after…" He counted his fingers for several moments. "…Around 500 years later."

Standing back up Naruto was currently wearing a large white overcoat that was similar to his father's from his time except it was sleeveless and had orange flames at the bottom. His blonde hair was as wild as ever as he kept it the same length his father had it after. If one were to look at him they would see a 21 year old man standing at about 5'8 feet tall. He wore black denim jeans and simple open toed shoes that were styled similarly to his shinobi ones back in the day. This helped to blend himself in with the world as it currently was today. Wearing the shinobi clothes he once had wasn't exactly subtle anymore which he was very sad about.

It had been about 5000 years since the time of the elemental Nations before it started to break apart naturally from constant shifts in the world's plates deep underground near its core. To him it was the great separation while to others it was simply the times the world formed.

'_How naïve everyone's text books are… Going to their schools, they were so misinformed about their history it was appalling. I wonder how Kurama and everyone else are doing inside the Gezo. At least they can keep each other company…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he recalled his times in schools to get a proper education on the changes this world had.

Ever since the Fourth Shinobi war, Naruto had extracted both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan from Obito after killing the man and ending the war. Something like those eyes were not to fall into the hands of others after all the war had brought about. However the fight was not without cost as he had long lost his original eyes in a sudden attack from Sasuke as he interfered with the battle.

'_Even after 5000 years I still can't get used to these things… how the hell did that teme deal with it after just months of getting both_' Naruto thought while rubbing his eyes a bit. If the circumstances were different he wouldn't have implanted the eyes onto himself but even Kurama had trouble trying to re-grow his eyes.

In his words he recalled Kurama saying **"Something like eyes is nearly impossible for me to fix, your pathetic DNA sequence didn't intend for things that delicate to regrow once lost.**" Sasuke really did a number on Naruto using that blaze element he created with the Amaterasu's fire. Something Naruto was able to replicate after receiving the EMS from Obito after the first 300 years of trial and error.

It was safe to say Naruto had lost and re-grown several hundred limbs in the process due to Sasuke never writing down how he made it work. '_Even in death he was a pain in my ass...! I hope you're at peace you bastard.'_

Walking back towards the middle of the building he was on, he decided to practice his basic skills a little to keep his memory of his old life strong. He never wanted to be unprepared for anything even with the loss of chakra to the inhabitants. Something he learned the hard way after taking _several_ nuclear bombs courtesy of America and its war efforts in Japan.

Raising his hand in front of him he went through all of his creations with the **Rasengan, **he had learned how to create them without the help of Kurama's chakra having nothing but free time ever since he roamed the world with little to do.

"Well… It's about time I head to the school and do my _duties_" Naruto said with a slightly perverted grin on his face. He had taken this job to get a close hand at _research_ material for his books that he took on after his master had long passed.

Jumping down from the roof at high speeds he gracefully landed without a sound and continued on his way to school. '_I hope your proud Ero-sennin! You did what Grandma Tsunade hated the most, you turned me into a pervert!'_ He cried out in his thoughts as he ran towards the school at a brisk pace.

Smiling to himself he thought back towards his past friends and family figures that were all resting peacefully now that the world was in a pseudo-peace without inhuman abilities to destroy it at least without the help of weapons of mass destruction.

As he thought of that he happened to have walked by the local Japanese Air defense base that had several of their militarized planes parked about in plain view to everyone. '_Their security is rather lax for these things… only a chain wire fence of all things?'_ Naruto thought as he picked up the pace to make it on time.

* * *

**Back in Halkeginina**

* * *

Louise was having a bad day going worse. Her morning classes were going rather _spectacularly _having blown up the classroom once again when her teacher asked to do a simple transmutation of pebbles into brass pieces. Once again having to go to the principal of the academy to explain what happened.

After a small lecture she was sent away for lunch before they would start to do the summoning rituals.

"Haha, nice job once again Zero Louise" a rather chubby student named Malicorne de Grandple said while among his peers. "You'll get it eventually Louise, don't worry." He said reassuringly while holding back his own laughter. He was joined by another student by the name of Guiche de Gramont.

"Yes if you count the past two years of constantly destroying our classes with your failures, I'd say you were doing swimmingly" Guiche said off handedly as he smelled his rose.

Malicorne was a relatively unknown student among his peers having a small group along with Guiche among his peers.

Guiche however was the talk of many females' students that had a thing against him for being a shameless flirt to everyone he found attractive in his opinion. He was 17 years of age that stood at 5'7 feet. He had short blond hair and dark blue eyes, he wore a somewhat frilly shirt that was opened and showed his barely defined chest with his school uniform. He was a confident student that believed he could charm any woman with small flirts and reassurances of one's appearance.

"Shut up Guiche, shouldn't you be chasing another girls skirt right about now?" Louise shot back while having a tick mark appear on her head.

"Such foul language is unbecoming of such a lovely woman as yourself Louise" Guiche shot back with a smug grin on his face, further agitating Louise as she suddenly stomped on his foot before walking away leaving a pained Guiche as he hopped on his other foot to ease the pain.

"Hahaha, poor Guiche. You know better than to flirt with her like that. Especially when you have Montmorency as it is." Malicorne said while patting his friend's shoulder.

"Ah, but I cannot help it when a women of such beauty is around me. It makes my heart soar when I see their grace as they present themselves." Guiche replied as he ushered his friend to follow him to the rest of their group.

"That insolent dog… trying to make fun of me like that, I'll show all of them. Louise de Vallière isn't one to be underestimated for long!" She yelled out to herself with a pout as continued outside to where other various students were residing for their afternoon tea.

Taking a seat at a far table she was greeted by Siesta, one of the servants that worked for the school and served as the academy's staff members to take care of the students. "Good morning Miss Vallière. Will you be having your usual today?" She asked with a cheerful smile

Siesta was a 17 year old woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes. Standing at 5'4 feet tall wearing the academy's standard maid outfit. Her bust was a nice mid D-cup that Louise was very jealous of. Her personality was that of a caring woman that was a hard worker that was very diligent in what she did.

"Ah, yes just bring me my usual Siesta." Louise said with a huff, still annoyed by what Guiche tried to pull earlier with Malicorne. Waving her off she pulled out a creature book that had several possibilities of what kind of familiar could be summoned and what had been summoned in the past.

She immediately went into a day dream at seeing all the particularly more noble ones that she was sure she would summon. '_Oh! I'll definitely summon something amazing at this one!'_ She thought to herself with a dreamy smile.

Her and her familiar being a dragon or a griffon, or even the possibly legendary phoenix that was said to only come in once in a millennium. Her completely shocking and awing everyone at the amazingly powerful creature as she wiped the floor with everyone.

She was brought out of her musings as she saw Siesta come with her order of English tea and several assorted muffins. "Thank you Siesta." Louise said with her dreamy smile still as she took a sip of her refreshments.

"What are you reading Miss Vallière?" Siesta asked curiously as she peeked at the book she was covering with an arm. "Oh this? It's nothing important" She giggled happily as she ate a piece of a muffin. "Heh, is that so? Well I still want to know. Please Miss Vallière?" She asked while giving puppy dog eyes which Louise couldn't help but fall prey to.

"Oh alright… It's only a book on various creatures alright? I wanted to see all the possibilities for today. I will get one of these noble creatures as my familiar!" Louise exclaimed while Siesta merely gave a friendly smile.

"I see, well I wish you the best of luck with that Miss Vallière. Everyone's excited for their possible new friends." Siesta replied as she bowed to Louise and left to do her other duties.

"Hehe, I will Siesta just you wait!" Louise yelled out to her as she walked away, making everyone look at her weirdly while she blushed in embarrassment.

Though however she tried to play it off by coughing several times and taking a sip of her tea once more before trying to salvage what grace she could of her being. '_I can't wait to see what noble creature befitting for me I'll receive.'_

Once she was done with her lunch she quickly made her way towards the other side of the field where the rest of the second year students were also gathering slowly in anticipation for later today.

She could already see Kirche, Montmorency, and Tabitha sitting around under a tree as they ate their own respective lunches. However Kirche had one of her boyfriends to the side where he was busy fanning the three girls with a large leaf styled fan.

"Keep fanning that for us dear." Kirche said as she blew a kiss to him with made him get hearts in his eyes as he continued to fan the girls completely engrossed with her. "Hai!" He yelled in return as he fanned harder but kept a gentle breeze for them.

"Well look who decided to join us" Kirche said with a smile as she pointed over towards Louise. They gave her a _friendly_ wave as they saw her walk over in their direction.

"Are you prepared to show us your _amazing, beautiful, noble _creature as you so declared to us?" Montmorency said while a sickeningly sweet smile while Kirche just smirked knowing she would fail once again.

"Yes, I'm more than ready to wipe that smile off each and everyone's faces." Louise said confidently as she sat down next to Tabitha while keeping as far away as possible without being completely rude.

They gave each other an acknowledging nod once Louise had sat down. It was going to be awhile yet before their teacher would arrive to oversee the proceedings.

* * *

**Back With Naruto**

* * *

After another long day of _eventful_ duties at his job he was casually walking through the streets with a spring in his step. He was feeling rather pleased with himself in his line of work when one of the schools most athletic students had come in with a sprained ankle.

'_High school students sure have gotten bolder'_ Naruto thought to himself as he recalled what happened. As he was dressing the student's wounds she pulled some very bold moves in front of him which ended with them having a _pleasurable_ time in one of the beds.

The girl had confessed to him shortly afterwards about having a long time crush after their first year examinations 3 years ago. He was glad to know that she had grown to crush on him but was gently turned down saying it was improper for student/teacher relationships.

Despite what they did before that talk she didn't mind waiting if he would as well. As well as a _continuation _of what they did at another date. Naruto giggled perversely to himself as he thought what good research this would be for his next book he was currently writing.

Naruto's books had become a very large hit among the adult population having both a balance of smut as well as a very in depth story to it which attracted both genders to the book. He was left anonymous so that he wouldn't be bothered and his publishing company had no issues with it.

As he walked by he suddenly felt an influx of power spike out of nowhere several streets away from where he was. His instincts quickly kicked in due to the nature of the sudden power that no one else seemed to have felt let, alone notice.

What he stumbled upon was the look of a random teenage boy that looked to be about 17. He had short black hair with deep blue eyes. Standing at about 5'6 feet tall, he wore a blue and white sweater with blue jeans and matching blue sneakers. He was the only one that seemed to have actually noticed the power flux as well or so Naruto thought.

Shadowing him slowly; what happened next surprised Naruto, there was a bright green glowing portal that appeared out of thin air. Once again only the boy in front of him seemed to have noticed it while others looked to move around and out of the way.

'_Weird… I wonder what that could be'_ Naruto thought as he watched the boy stupidly approach the portal and stick his hand through.

"H-Help! Somebody help me!" He yelled as he tried to free himself from the portal only to be pulled even further inside. He was panicking unable to grab or hang onto anything as he was completely sucked in.

Naruto having watched the scene smiled at the sudden chance of an adventure and quickly jumped into the portal as well before it collapsed on itself and closed to wherever it lead to. "Oh... this will be good!" Naruto yelled out in joy as he jumped in.

* * *

**Halkeginina**

* * *

Louise was forced to do the summoning contract last as she saw everyone do their own. Inwardly she was hoping for something amazing from what the large puff of smoke signified some kind of giant creature in her opinion.

Everyone looked on in baited breath as the smoke started to clear. "What in the?" Kirche said in disbelief as she looked on, "This is—" Louise muttered to herself as she looked on with glee. What everyone saw next made everyone look in complete shock and disbelief.

"Louise summoned…" Montmorency said while Kirche finished. "…A peasant…"

Louise was completely dumbfounded at seeing Saito on the ground in front of her. "This is the noble creature you summoned?" Kirche said while breaking out into a laugh while everyone else followed soon after. Even Tabitha was giggling slightly at the impossible odds of Louise's luck.

"_Where am I?" _Saito said as he rubbed the back of his head while coughing from the smoke that still remained. Looking around he saw all the students wearing strange uniforms laughing and pointing at him oddly.

"_What's so funny dammit?!" _Saito yelled while trying to stand up. Everyone looked at him unsurely as they heard him speak in an unfamiliar language.

"This can't be my familiar can it? It's never been done before in the past… can't I do it over?" Louise muttered in a downed expression.

"I'm sorry Louise, but that would be breaking tradition if you were to redo the summoning ritual" Professor Jean Colbert said as he looked on in complete disbelief as well.

Jean was a rather old 43 year old man that already looked to be balding on top; he wore small round glasses and a dark blue robe that signified his status as a teacher. He had very short black hair at the back of his head and dark blue eyes. He was an honest man that cared greatly for the education of his students.

"Ahh mou! Fine, since I can't break such a thing… I'll take this _dog_ as my… my… familiar…" she said as she hung her head down in defeat before she approached the boy in front of him.

"_What are you—"_ Saito said before being grabbed by Louise by the collar. "I. Louise de Valliere, take you as my life long and devoted familiar." Louise gritted out before continuing. "You should be thankful; a noble _never_ does such a degrading thing as this to a peasant." Louise finished before pressing her lips against Saito's kissing him and binding the contract making it complete. Runes appeared on Saito's hands the moment the kiss was made signifying his bindings towards Louise.

Saito stared wide eyed as he was forced to kiss this beautiful girl in front of him. 'She's kissing me!'He thought as he blushed madly. Saito wasn't used to contact as this, he may had had several girlfriends in the past but they rarely lasted long in his opinion to really kiss the way they were kissing right now.

Once she pulled away she muttered something incoherent as she stepped back. "So this is the familiar that was so great?" Guiche laughed out loudly as he finished getting out of his stupor of summoning a mole to be his familiar.

"A mere peasant, it's so befitting of you _Zero_ Louise!" Guiche said in between laughs. However something suddenly happened as another large puff of smoke appeared where the summoning circle was.

Everyone had to cover their eyes as it happened once again while Saito was still completely in shock at what just happened a moment ago.

A figure became visible as the smoke started to clear slowly. Everyone looked curiously at the fact that a summon was made when there was no one left to make the contract happen, let alone having someone to do it.

"What the hell?" a random student yelled as the smoke finally cleared. Everyone looked on in fear as the person before them came into view. Naruto had opted to using one of his clothing seals to change to his old ANBU gear that he had after the war had been won.

His ANBU Gear consisted of the standard design with the kanji for "Fox" carved in on the left breast side. He was wearing a porcelain white ANBU mask that had the design of a fox, however it had claw markings slashed across it making it look all the more scary in the students opinion. He had several katanas sheathed at his hips, he was ready for war should the need arise from coming into an unknown world.

"_Wow… I wasn't expecting this of all things." _Naruto muttered as he glanced around through the slits of the mask. He loved the look of horror on everyone's face as the glanced at him, his eyes however turned to all of the females' outfits, taking notice of their rather short but not too short skirts as well as the rest of their assets.

"It's— it's a monster!" Guiche yelled out as he turned to run away having his group of friends run away from the scene. "Everyone get back!" Professor Colbert yelled as he quickly pulled out his staff in case the person in front of him was hostile.

However Naruto merely held his hand out in front while slowly removing his mask. The moment he did every girl that stayed looked in amazement at his face. "Oh my…" Kirche said softly as she admired Naruto's good looks.

Naruto turned his attention to Kirche the moment he heard her speak and smiled brightly "_Well aren't you _gorgeous" Naruto said while Kirche merely looked at him in confusion.

"What did you say?" Kirche asked curiously as she slowly stepped forward in front of the man in front of her. Naruto tilted his head to the side as he listened to her speak in a completely foreign language that he knew wasn't from his home world having learned every language out of boredom.

Louise however was afraid still at seeing the dangerous looking outfit the man had on and didn't want to approach him, opting to stay behind Saito having him as a shield now.

"_Wait… you know Japanese?"_ Saito asked while Naruto glanced over to him "_Yeah, I saw you entering the portal and followed you."_ Naruto mused without a care in the world as he looked at the boy being used as a human meat shield by the pink haired person behind him.

'_Sakura?'_ Naruto immediately thought as he saw the seemingly familiar bright pink hair before shaking his head. His old best friend and one sided love were long gone due to the war effort.

'_Nah… couldn't be but this is the second time I've seen a natural pink since my time_' Naruto thought while shaking his head away from his thoughts he glanced back over at the red head that was still admiring him.

"_Can I help you?" _Naruto asked once again further confusing her. "Why can't we understand either of them professor?" Kirche asked over her shoulder while the teacher still hadn't lowered his guard just yet.

"I have no idea Kirche; it's a language I've never heard before." Colbert replied as he moved next to Kirche. Naruto saw that the man was actually on guard and chuckled silently, he stepped forward making everyone jump back a slightly in fear of what he could have done.

However when Siesta came to see what the commotion is she became extremely curious and moved closer. "_What do you think is going to happen to us?" _Saito asked as he moved closer to Naruto to speak better.

"_I don't know, but they look like students to say the least…" _Naruto replied with a shrug as he glanced around everyone once again only to stop on Siesta having seeing her in a maid outfit. He giggled perversely at that before pulling out his note pad and writing down several notes to continue on with later.

What happened next however confused Naruto; Saito was fine for a moment before he suddenly passed out in complete exhaustion. '_Strange, I guess I should have known he wouldn't be able to handle being summoned like this like I am.'_

"Hey! Wake up!" Louise suddenly yelled as she smacked Saito several times before huffing that she pulled out her wand in attempt to levitate Saito away however Tabitha beat her to it. Lifting him in the air she carried him away. "come." Was all she said while ushering Louise to follow.

Naruto suddenly became interested in how the smaller girl was able to seemingly lift the boy without any effort or touching him. "_I think I'm going to like this world"_ Naruto said to himself before turning his attention back to the teacher he assumed to be.

However guards suddenly appeared in front of him and surrounded Naruto with their wands towards at him. He only raised a brow curiously while one usher him to follow with.

"That's the one! That's the fiend that suddenly appeared out of nowhere when everyone was done summoning!" Guiche yelled as he pointed at Naruto.

"Come with us. We have a lot of questions we need answers to as to you coming to this world without a summoning ritual." One of them said demandingly. Naruto didn't like the tone in the person's voice despite not understanding him.

Naruto decided he would rather not deal with them and waved them away before vanishing using a **Leaf Shunshin**. Shocking everyone that was there at how he disappeared into thin air. "Where did he go?!" Guiche yelled out frantically.

Kirche was completely curious about the blonde man now having seen him pull of a stunt without any incantations whatsoever. She opted to look for the man as well while the rest of the group also searched for the man.

'_Things are going to get very interesting around here'_ Kirche thought to herself as she calmly walked around hoping to find the mysterious blonde.

* * *

**Later that Night**

* * *

Naruto was curiously contemplating what he had learned so far about this new world, specifically this academy as he understood it to be having sent out various shadow clones to explore every nook and cranny he could find.

The results were that everything seemed almost as similar to his academy days back when the elemental nations still existed. The only difference being that the students seemed more of age while they learned how to use strange wands and _magic_ of all things.

"_Magic, this is like how the other world made it out to be in their Anime and Manga"_ Naruto said to himself as he noticed that everyone was still searching for him.

He had found the boy he followed through the portal in the pink haired girl's room while she was busy seemingly watching over the boy. He was curious for a bit to see how that would play out when the girl seemed to have a caring look to her eyes.

Whether or not it was feelings budding he couldn't noticeably tell so he just left it alone. He had also found the dark skinned red haired woman with the large bust, however when he did she was busy tending to another man's needs or her own. He wasn't exactly too sure on that having opted not to stay and find out.

He was currently walking down one of the hallways as he continued to explore what looked to be the library at this point at how many seemingly endless amounts of books that this room had he couldn't help but find himself curious at all of the possible knowledge in this world that it had to offer.

Picking one up he frowned seeing that it was in a completely different language once again, he was starting to get annoyed at the fact there was _nothing_ that he could make heads or tails of as he glanced at every book.

'_I really don't want to use one of the 6 paths to take information from someone; it felt so weird the first time I did that.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he recalled using the human path on someone back during the Crusade in Europe.

He was broken out of his musings when he heard a small cough. Turning around he saw that the blue haired girl from earlier today. Unsure of what to say he merely waved at the girl who gave a nod in response.

"Would you like some help?" Tabitha asked while pointing towards the book he was holding. "_I don't understand what you're saying…" _Naruto replied as he tried to figure out what she said.

'_I might have to use the human path at this rate…'_ Naruto thought as he approached the girl who was currently sitting down with a book of her own. He sat beside her curiously as she showed him the book she was reading.

"This is… a tome of lost magic…" Tabitha said quietly while Naruto merely shook his head in confusion. Sighing he placed his hand on her head making her stiffen in confusion as well as being forced to stay still as some unknown force held her where she was. "_I'm sorry, this'll only last a minute. relax" _Naruto said which further confused the girl.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked as she looked up at him. Naruto however gave a small reassuring smile as his left eye suddenly changed from its normal ocean blue to purple with a ripple-pattern to it.

"_Human path_" Naruto said quietly as he started reading everything in Tabitha's mind, even some of the more hidden things that she didn't want known from what he could understand. He learned everything he could about this world before releasing her head.

"So… You're names Tabitha eh?" Naruto said with a bright smile that she couldn't help but blush slightly at seeing. Nodding slowly she looked into his eyes and became shocked seeing the sudden change in it.

"Wha… your eye?" Tabitha asked quietly as she brought her hand up to his to his cheek to examine it. "Ah… this old thing? It's nothing special… nothing special at all" Naruto replied as he placed his Genjutsu back over his eye returning it to its bright ocean blue.

"See? Nothing special at all" Naruto said with another smile while letting out a tired sigh. Aside from using multiple clones to scout out the place, as well as having to dodge and out maneuver everyone that was trying to find him and using the Rinnegan after all of that. He was tired after a long day of doing things he hadn't done properly in years.

Tabitha seeing this grabbed Naruto's hand and ushered him to come with her. He wasn't sure if he should follow the girl but since she made no effort to attack him he would trust her for now. "Alright, lead the way." Naruto replied to her silent beckoning.

After some time of walking slowly they arrived at her room where her familiar was nowhere to be seen. He figured that Sylphid would have another place to stay given the size of the dragon but he left it alone since it was her business and not his.

"You can stay here for the night…" Tabitha said as she ushered him to come in. "Are you sure? I'm grateful and everything but would you be okay with having a guy stay in your room?" Naruto asked / teased her with only to fail in getting the response he wanted.

However if he would have looked closer he would have seen the tiniest of blushes on her face, she shook her head soon after as she quickly grabbed her night gown and went into the small bathroom each room was provided with to change.

Seeing this Naruto removed his overcoat as well as his grey sweater that he had on underneath, opting to leave his pants on he turned around to see Tabitha had come back and was currently admiring Naruto's physic.

He had kept himself in perfect condition despite living a rather peaceful life; it wasn't hard for him to maintain it at this point being at its peak. His body was a mix of speed and power, but delivered explosive results whenever he practiced himself in his katas.

"Enjoying what you see?" Naruto teased the shy girl once more despite the situation they were in, however her response was not what he was expecting when she merely nodded and climbed into bed. "Come" was all she said afterwards while leaving enough room for him on the side.

"If you insist" Naruto said with a shrug and a small smile as he climbed in bed with her. He was going to like this new world so far from what he collected from reading Tabitha's mind.

* * *

**With Louise & Saito**

* * *

Saito had begun stirring himself awake as he found himself in an unfamiliar room. "_Ugh… What happened to me now?" _Saito said to himself as he looked around, he was shocked to see that the pink haired girl had changed from her uniform to her pink night gown.

"It's about time your awake you filthy peasant. Do you know how long you've had me wait for you to get up?" Louise said as she stood angrily over Saito. Tapping her foot on the ground as if waiting for an answer to the reasons why.

"_I still don't have any idea what you're saying to me lady, another thing, why in the world are you in that night gown?!" _Saito yelled out making Louise even more annoyed at the fact he was yelling in a language she couldn't understand.

"Shut up! You stupid dog, you're my servant dammit and you need to listen to me!" Louise yelled out while grabbing onto Saito's collar once again.

"_Hey what are you doing let go of me!"_ Saito yelled out in confusion as to why this person was acting the way she was. She was seriously becoming annoyed with the random dribble the peasant before her was speak.

As Saito continued to struggle in her grasp while speaking in an unknown language she decided she had had enough with it and grabbed her wand.

With a flick of the wrist she said a small incantation that was for a silencing spell. However instead of working like it _should_ have. Instead it exploded in Saito's face causing him to fly back into the fall with a loud thud.

"Ow! What the hell was that for you stupid girl!" Saito yelled as he rubbed his face that was now full of soot. "I was trying to shut you— Wait… I understood what you said just now" Louise said confused as to why she could suddenly understand what he was saying.

"Say something else" Louise said in curiosity. "What are you… hey I can understand you as well now." Saito said blinking confused. "What did you do exactly?" He asked next as he said there unsure of what happened or why something exploded in his face.

"That was supposed to be a silencing spell you stupid dog… how it got you to learn and speak the language is beyond me…" Louise said as her head drooped down in defeat.

"Oh well… at least the language barrier is no longer there… how did I get here exactly anyways?" Saito asked as he looked around the small room. "You were… summoned here via our classes summoning ritual." Louise said as she glanced at the boy sitting on the floor.

"Okay… but that doesn't answer why I was summoned here though?" Saito asked curiously as he took in the girls appearance secretly, noting that he could see some of her assets through her slightly see through gown. Blushing faintly he shook his head away from those thoughts.

"You were summoned here to be my servant. You should feel proud of yourself; there hasn't been a logged human familiar since the Great War in the past." Louise said as she gestured herself in a noble way.

"SERVANT?!" Saito yelled out as he looked at her in disbelief. "That's right, servant." Louise said seriously. "Why the hell would I want to be a servant you insane woman! Send me back!" Saito yelled out once more.

"It wasn't my choice either you know! God… why couldn't I have summoned a dragon or a griffon… _something_ better than this damn ignorant peasant" Louise said angrily to herself as she clenched her fists repeatively.

When she looked back towards where Saito sat she saw that he had disappeared. "Eh? Where did he go…?" Louise asked before she looked at the door to see that her door was swinging open. "He ran away… my _dog_ ran away…" She said as she lowered her head to cover her eyes. "Seems my new servant needs _discipline_" she muttered while quickly getting dressed and running after him.

As Saito cheerfully ran down the hall looking for an exit he couldn't help but find himself more confused and lost at the unknown place around him. "Where the hell am I going…?" he said to himself as he turned around corridor.

He soon came across the scene of Guiche flirting with a young looking girl wearing the school uniform as well as a brown colored cloak while Guiche wore a purple one. From what he could overhear it was him saying sweet nothing to her that charmed her pure and innocent heart.

'_Heh… strange guy'_ He thought as he walked past while Guiche immediately recognized as Louise's peasant familiar. "Eh… your Louise's…" Guiche started to say while Saito nodded at his own reasoning while ignored the boy.

"Strange world…" Saito said with a thinking pose before dashing off to find the exit once again. Soon after, Louise came running by the scene as well while the other two just looked confusedly at the situation at hand.

"Have you seen my _dog_ anywhere around here?" Louise asked angrily while looked at Guiche and the girl. "He disappeared on me and I need help getting him back." She muttered while gripping Guiche's cloak.

"Never mind, you know what come help me. I need your help in ringing him in." Louise said while Guiche pointed in the direction that Louise's familiar ran off to. "Wait… you're saying that your familiar ran away from you? Hahaha… well things are always unusual with you neh, Zero Louise?" Guiche said back before following along having agreed to help a damsel in distress as he so thought.

As Saito continued to run down the hall he came across as strange lobby of sorts that had a large fountain in the middle of it. When he ran past it he saw the red haired dark skin beauty cuddling up to a rather grizzled man which to him was rather strange but didn't have time to press it. "Isn't that…" Kirche began to say when the older man looked unsure himself.

"I think so." He muttered before they saw the rest of Saito's pursuers soon joined the chase. "Wow… wonder whats going on there" Kirche said as she completely lost interest in her unknown boy-_toy-_friend.

Quickly following after the group as well the grizzled looking man looked down in defeat as he tried calling out to her while being completely ignored. "K-Kirche… Come back…" he said sitting there looking like a fool while crying anime tears.

Once Saito made it to the outside he immediately tried to make a break for the gates to escape this foreign place. "I'm almost there!" Saito yelled out in happiness of his success.

However that was short lived as Saito was lifted into the air thanks to Guiche using a levitation spell with his rose. "Ah ha, sorry to say my dear fellow, but you've lost this game of cat and mouse" He said foolishly while waving Saito back in forth in the air.

"You stupid dog! Who told you that you could run out on your own without my approval!" Louise yelled out towards him as Guiche brought him back in front of the group. "So that's what all the fuss was about? Louise's familiar was trying to run away?" Kirche said in a sing song voice while having a large grin on her face.

"Just like Louise to summon a disobedient familiar." Kirche continued to tease on while giggling amusedly. "Shut up Kirche! We just had a disagreement of sorts." Louise pouted out as Saito was dropped high from the ground leaving a small dust cloud as he landed.

As they were arguing out front, Naruto was awoken due to his unconscious nature of sleeping light. Immediately putting himself on guard having the shouts of screaming suddenly remind him of the times during the war.

'_Calm down… that was over 5000 years ago…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he glanced around to try and remember where he was. Suddenly as memories found themselves returning to him he realized he was in Tabitha's room and had slept in the same bed as her.

Glancing over to his side he found that Tabitha was sleeping soundly with an innocent look on her face. Smiling gently he brought his hand towards her cheek and caressed it lightly "Thank you for this…" he whispered softly before vanishing away using a shunshin.

However he didn't notice that Tabitha had woken up due to the wind the shunshin created as the leaves around him swirled about. "Mmm… where did he go?" She asked herself quietly before shaking her head and falling back asleep.

Naruto appeared outside on top of the roof to see that there were several moons clear as day shining brightly while the stars were also in perfect view. "Heh… I haven't seen anything like this in a long time…" He mused to himself before looking down to see Louise hitting Saito rather hard.

Sweat dropping he immediately put two and two together at hearing Louise yelling about him running away. "Man… that familiar stuff isn't something I'd feel comfortable getting myself in, then again having a cute girl with me wouldn't be so bad…" Naruto chuckled lightly as he pulled out his pad and pencil to write more idea's for a book.

However it was short lived when he felt the presence of several others surrounding him. Looking about he saw that they were the teachers of this school armed with their wands pointing at him. "You gave us quite a chance young man." Osmond said as he held his own wand at Naruto.

"Ah… you're the principal of this facility are you not Old man Osmond…?" Naruto mused teasingly un-intimidated by the people around him holding wands as weapons. Several looked in shock at his gall to call the strongest mage here old man.

"Well now… it's not polite to call someone old young man." Osmond replied while keeping his gentle nature. "I suppose it wouldn't be, but you are calling a man who's lived over 5000 years young… So I guess you'd still be just a baby." Naruto mused seriously.

However to them he sounded like he was crazy. '_He can't be serious…'_ were all similar thoughts going around by their peers.

"Anyways… we need you to follow us, the fact that you were brought to this world on your own has never been heard of in any of our records." Colbert said seriously, having looked into every book about the summoning ritual.

"That so…? Sad to say I only hitched a ride with the young boy down there getting his ass beaten for some silly reason, running away I believe" Naruto said with a shrug as he pointed down to where Saito was _still_ being smacked around by Louise while she yelled _dog _over and over again.

"You hitched a ride…? Is that even possible?" Colbert replied in utter disbelief. "Mhmm, however only I was able to see the portal besides him. So I decided I'd join the little _adventure_ he might have had." Naruto said with a smile.

"I've been very bored as a physician of sorts in the world we came from. I was a school nurse if you have to ask that question next by the way." Naruto chirped as he looked back at them. "It wasn't so bad, the girls were rather friendly" Naruto said the last part slightly perversely making the females of the group rather agitated.

"They let such a man be a physician?" One of the female teachers yelled out as she pointed her wand at him more intensely, she really wanted to fire off a fireball spell at him from how perverted he sounded.

"Well yes, I've had years of practice in the medical field if you must know. From major surgeries to minor checkups. I've done whatever you can think of. Literally." Naruto mused cryptically with a smile still.

"But… you don't look to be older than 21… There's no way you should be that skilled in the medical field." Colbert muttered somewhat jealously, He was already reaching the peak of his life and he had nothing other than his teaching at this point.

"Why yes, I do. If you really don't believe me I'd be glad to treat the boy down there… though it looks like it won't be necessary." Naruto teased as he saw that the female called Siesta was there by his side along with Louise as they _tended_ to his fresh wounds.

"Oh hoh hoh hoh hoh… Young man, you are indeed a strange one." Osmond replied as he looked at the man, he was quite the jester of sorts. But his old age had let him see much in life so he could see that there was indeed more to the boy in front of him that he let on.

However not to arise the young man's suspicious he merely played the gentle old man that was perverted as he rubbed the ass of his assistant.

The effect was immediate when his assistant yelled bloody murder and slapped the man hard. Making him stumble before almost falling off the edge.

"You mustn't treat co-workers with such disrespect Headmaster!" Longueville yelled out with a tick mark on her head. She was beginning to think she was surrounded by perverts while many of the females among them felt the same.

Seeing this Osmond merely smiled and tried to play innocent as the senile old man. "Oh I'm sorry? I don't believe I've done such a thing… now where am I?" Osmond said innocently before being hit with a fireball courtesy of Longueville.

"Die you old pervert!" She yelled while Naruto merely laughed. This reminded him of times back with Tsunade and Jiraiya, however with a much younger and not hidden away woman.

"What are you laughing at?!" She yelled out turning her attention back to Naruto. "Oh nothing. Just revisiting some old memories if you will." Naruto said offhandedly as he stood up

"Ahem… back to the topic on hand. I'm afraid we can't just let you roam around freely until we know more about you…" Osmond said as he gestured him to follow with. "I'd rather not honestly. I mean you all no harm unless you try to harm me." Naruto said much more seriously as his KI suddenly flared beyond all recognition.

"**And believe me, you would be a fool if you tried."** Naruto finished off with a demonic sounding voice that made everyone that wasn't quivering in fear from the spike of dread they felt to the seriousness of Naruto's voice.

'_What is this man?!'_ was the unanimous thought between everyone at seeing the sudden darker change of the man in front of them. As if that wasn't enough everyone in the school was awakened or stopped in pure fear never once in their life feeling anything of the sort.

Cries of fear were also heard soon after as many began to question what was going on. Naruto hearing all the cries eased up suddenly as the feeling of death left the air without a trace, almost as if it never existed. "Now then… I see that you all don't have a physician here. So why don't I apply?" Naruto said happily with his carefree smile.

Many blinked at how strange the man was now, he started off as an unknown, then became something they knew not to test, and lastly a man that wanted a _job_ of all things with a smile.

"We'll… take it… into consideration… what was your name again?" Osmond asked, even he was scared out of his mind. The only time he could even begin to think of something that left that feeling was during the Great War.

"Great, then I'll need a room, preferably next to the office where I'll be working in." Naruto said already planning out his new life here. He wasn't sure how long he would be stuck here but was going to make the best of things.

"Oh, and the name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, at your service Old man" Naruto replied as he extended his hand towards the man. Blinking at it he grasped his hand and shook it sealing the deal.

"Longueville, show our new… guest to his room for now I suppose? We'll work everything out at another time..." Osmond said unsurely, he still was trying to grasp what he just did.

"But... Headmaster..." Longueville said before sighing in defeat as she gestured for him to follow with. "Right this way…" she finished as she headed towards the door While Naruto followed with.

* * *

**The Following Morning**

* * *

When morning came, rumors were spread like wildfire about the eerie feeling everyone had last night. Some were screaming it was the work of a demon that got loose nearby, while others thought a long dead student was haunting their school.

However another rumor spread even more so when students saw that there was a sign up signifying the school had a physician of all things now employed here. At first many of the male students were getting lecherous grins at the possibility of it being a young fresh out of school graduate beauty that would be easy prey to them to get her attention being nobles and all.

However when the first of them started running into the room to see their dreams come true only to fall down in defeat when they saw the name plate on the door. One "Dr. Naruto Uzumaki" was there engraved in a golden plate.

Once one of the students' had gathered their will power to see who it exactly was they fell back down in utter defeat seeing the face of Naruto as he sat there at his desk going over all the charts of every student here.

To them Naruto looked like the embodiment of perfection, something they denied in their minds entirely thinking they were better than him being of noble or other decent. Once the female population got wind of this they also however, they immediately went to investigate this on their own.

Sure enough, once the rumors started flooding about an extremely good looking blonde male was their physician he quickly became the talk of the school with them. Several students had immediately tried to find ways to spend time in the room with him just to be there and ask/flirt with Naruto.

Naruto himself was grinning inwardly at seeing all the beautiful girls he would be _inspecting _personally from now on as well as finding out all about this 'Magic' they used in this world. People saying a small chant while waving around a specially carved out wooden wand or other means of catalyst was fascinating to him.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he saw the red headed girl once again step into his office. "Hello there" Kirche said seductively with a serene smile as many of her boyfriends liked to have called it.

"Welcome, is there something I can help you with Miss… Kirche was it?" Naruto said in a deep but soothing voice he had after hitting puberty and then some.

Kirche herself was blushing madly at hearing his voice and started losing herself in what she came here to do, which was to find out more about the new staff member that was quickly becoming an enigma to everyone.

"Ah… No… I mean yes… I came down to see the new… new physician!" Kirche sputtered out still trying to regain her normal confidence. "Well you've found him." Naruto said with a smile that made her heart flutter suddenly.

'_Oh my… he's certainly a charmer with that smile… and gods his voice…'_ Kirche thought as she nodded dreamily. "Is there anything else I can help you with or would you rather just stand there with a smile you have on now?" Naruto teased making her snap back into reality.

"Ah, I was actually wondering… what made the school hire you exactly? We've never really needed a physician after so long…" Kirche said honestly, with all the healing magic specifically to help others with was around. There wasn't any need for a physician of all things… right?

"Well, I guess they needed someone for more practical reasons I suppose? Not everyone will be able to do magic effectively, so it would be good to physically apply medical aid at times." Naruto said with a smile.

Nodding at that understandingly, she quickly found herself in silence with him while Naruto patiently waited for her to ask her next questions if she had any left. He had to repeat his answer many times throughout the day thanks to many of the curious females wanting the same reason or another.

Suddenly Tabitha had walked in curious as ever like she was with her books that she read. Looking around she immediately saw her friend and the stranger that she met last night.

"You're…" Tabitha began to say when Kirche interrupted "Ah! Tabitha!" Kirche said with a smile as she turned towards her friend and hugged her while squishing her friends face in her rather nicely shaped breasts. "You came to see our new physician as well?" She asked curiously as she turned around and stood behind her while holding her still.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Tabitha. I hope your night was well since our encounter." Naruto said with a gentle smile which made both of the girl's blush, although Tabitha's was much more subtle that Kirche's.

"Un. I did… you weren't there though." Tabitha said in monotone, while Kirche looked in utter surprise at this. "Wait, Tabitha? You know our new physician already?" Kirche asked in a obviously surprised tone.

"Un… I found him in our library, we talked… and he stayed in my room for the night." Tabitha replied not knowing what the affects of her words would have. "Oh my… Tabitha you already managed to get him in bed?" Kirche teased while she merely nodded.

"Un. He needed somewhere to stay… so I let him." She said like it was something normal making Kirche look at her in wonderment. "You're kidding… right?" Kirche replied in disbelief.

"Nope… she was very kind and let me stay with her for the night before the rest of the staff found me." Naruto replied removing all doubt. "I… I see…" Kirche said completely lost at the situation now. '_Is there something going on here or what?'_ She thought as the bell started ringing.

"I suppose you two should get going, you do have class after all." Naruto mused while shooing them away with his hand. "I'll see you later Tabitha, I hope you won't mind getting lunch later!" Naruto teased while Tabitha nodded before turning away and leaving with Kirche.

"Sweet girl, too bad she's as shy as she is." Naruto chuckled lightly at that before bringing up the files of Saito and Louise. The two were certainly an odd pair, reminded him of himself and Sakura when they were children.

Except Sakura didn't call him a dog, making Naruto sweat drop at that. '_I don't know if I should be concerned there or not. Oh well'_ He thought as he got up to explore the class halls.

He smiled and whistled away as he decided he would take a small journey around the place, his life would certainly be interesting now. '_I have to find a publisher too, if my luck has anything to do with things my books will sell millions!' _Naruto thought as his grin became wider.

Life was certainly good for him now more than ever.

* * *

**And Chapter 1 Done. This was certainly odd for me to write compared to my other fic, I'm going to have to work on their personalities more here no doubt… Well I hope this wasn't too boring for you to read and will be looking forward to how this plays out, sadly the first few chapters might come off as dull as I try to bring it up to speed with everything but I'll cross that bridge when it comes. Ja ne!**


	2. Staring a New Life

**Wow… I wasn't expecting such huge amounts of feedback so fast when I first threw up this story. I'm glad to know many enjoyed the first chapter to this with Naruto jumping ship into Halkeginina with Saito. Also lot of dislikes for Kirche which is kind of sad in its own little way, but with her personality it's understandable, oh well. (Lol) Anyways here's the Harem pole so far.**

**Henrietta & Tiffania – 11 | Tabitha – 9 | Siesta – 7 | Cattleya - 4 | Anges – 3 | Eleanor & Jessica – 2 | Montmorency, Longueville, Sheffield, Sasha, & Sylphid – 1 | Kirche – (4-4=0 votes, yes I'm counting votes against specific characters because of –good– reasons)**

**__****Final Harem: Henrietta, Cattleya, Tabitha, Tiffania, Kirche & Longueville are in the harem with possibilities of Agnes & Sylphid.**

**I'm all for**** having any of the bad female characters turning "good" thanks to Naruto in the harem as well; it'll be interesting trying to slowly change their mindsets to Naruto in a way. Just another way he interlopes with the world so yes votes for them will be taken as well.  
**

**One last thing, this chapter is mostly a meet,greet and interact for Naruto with most of the Characters introduced at this part. Like i warned the first chapter that next few chapters could be a bit boring until action kicks up.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Starting a new life**

* * *

"Are you really sure it was wise to give that man a job here headmaster?" Longueville asked as she did her usual duties for Osmond in their office. "It could cause disastrous results from whatever that power he showed us…" She continued on voicing her opinions on this matter.

"Indeed, the man is one we should be very wary about. It literally felt like death was standing in front of us when his attitude changed so drastically." Osmond responded as he rubbed his beard.

"If that's the case then why allow him such a position here?!" Longueville yelled loudly at that. There was something seriously wrong with this picture. "What would you have done in that position of confusion? At least with this we can monitor the strange boy should anything happen." Osmond shot back seriously.

"I would have at least done something to restrict him until we knew more you foolish man…" Longueville muttered as she signed another piece of paper. She was trying to calm herself down to think logically about this situation the headmaster created.

"And I did just that. We've confided him to a section of the academy that is close where we can easily monitor him. With his office being so close to the rest of the staff members, we can easily respond to any suspicious activity." Osmond replied before taking a puff of his pipe.

"Even so, isn't that more of a flight risk letting him near our students like this?!" Longueville continued to argue with the man, she didn't enjoy the fact that a new unknown came into being after so much work she's done for this place.

"While it may be a large flight risk, the way he acted before we possibility angered him he was not the type of a man that would harm others willingly. Ms Longueville you do well to remember that I've seen my share of people in my time. That cheerful look in his eyes and his attitude is not one someone would have if they so happily would harm another." Osmond said very seriously, something normally out of character for the man at this point.

She herself had to take a step back at how serious Osmond suddenly was, there was rare moments where Osmond did things like this. The times when he contributed to previous things in his youth were one no one would want to exaggerate, his feats were legendary compared to most of the others heroes of his time.

"I understand headmaster, but I won't like it. If something was to happen and he was involved, it will be on your head when her majesty hears about it." Longueville said with finality placing a stack of finished paperwork to the side.

"I know that my dear, but that's always the case with these things. Let's hope his skills aren't exaggerated. The resume he submitted was certainly strange, but his history certainly is one someone would question until its proven." Osmond said lastly as he continued to enjoy his pipe.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

As he continued to roam the halls he found himself much more curious of this schools particular system, it certainly different from the normal system he'd seen in his original world. Peeking in on some of the other classes he found the class of the second years. Particularly the one with those he met yesterday.

Opening the door a bit he decided to listen into the current lecture, to his disappointment it was a lecture about transmutations once again. Something he already got enough from reading Tabitha's mind.

"Oh hello there, was it? Is there something you need with my class?" professor Chevreuse asked looking towards the door and noticing it was open. Stepping inside many of the female students got heart in their eyes seeing the new physician.

He mentally sighed at having to deal with fan girls right now but for the sake of things he was going to milk it for all it was worth. Giving everyone a warm smile everyone of his new fan girls squealed in delight.

"Ah, good morning professor Chevreuse. I was just making myself more familiar with the school and I overheard your lecture and was curious." Naruto replied while glancing around at the students he knew so far.

From what he could see Saito sitting beside Louise with a bored expression at having to sit in with them on a lecture he had no real interest in to begin with. Everyone at this point was mumbling incoherently about Naruto coming here.

"I see well if you'd like you're more than welcome stay for the lecture ." Chevreuse said catching their attention once more. "We just finished discussing basic transmutations and were going onto types of magic known to us in our day and age."

"That would be great to hear, I still have quite a bit to understand about this world after all." Naruto replied as he took a seat next to Tabitha who gave a small nod in hello to him. "Seems we'll be spending quite a bit of time together today eh Tabitha-chan?" he said quietly while the girl nodded once more and turned her attention back to her book.

"Now class, as you know there are four basic elements in the world all around us. Being Fire, Earth, Water, and lastly Wind." Chevreuse said as she began her lecture. "All of us have at least one type in our body that we find we can easily manipulate compared to others."

"However most of us are particular to one or two elements throughout our career, it's not unheard of that mages dabble in all elements respectfully. With proper training one would easily be able to use even simple spells of each element." Chevreuse continued on while everyone sat there either listening patiently or out of boredom.

"For example, I'm particularly good at Earth elemental manipulation so I feel comfortable using this element more than others…" Chevreuse said as she started going into the basic concepts of using and combining the elements that compliments eachother.

Naruto however quickly lost interest having gained this knowledge from Tabitha thanks to the human path. Finding nothing better to do he slipped his hand in his coat pocket and unsealed a rather small black book and began writing his findings so far on for his next novel.

Kirche having also become bored of the lecture decided she would peek over Naruto's shoulder to see what he was writing. To her utter surprise she read these lines while Naruto had been busy translating his books into the current language.

'_Finding a rather quiet place, Naruko couldn't help but admire the beauty of the night sky on top of the hillside. She had lost track of time in search of her childhood friend, who was secretly watching her from afar while drinking in her beauty.'_

'_As she continued to gaze outward he found himself losing his ability to say hidden as he quietly approached her from behind. "Arashi-kun! What are you doing? Don't scare me like that…" Naruko said as she turned her head when Arashi had brought his arms around her waist.'_

Naruto having felt Kirche's gaze had smirked slightly as he continued to write his latest novel. '_So the curious little firefly wants to see what I'm doing eh?'_ Naruto thought as he decided to bring his novel in a more _mature_ setting.

'"_I couldn't help myself any longer Naruko-chan… seeing your beauty with this night sky was too much for me to handle" Arashi said as his hands slowly began to caress her waist while Arashi leaned against her smaller frame._

"_Arashi-kun… what are you doing?" Naruko asked as she felt Arashi's broad build against her back. She was inwardly becoming aroused having felt how tone his muscles were, but was outwardly fighting against it because they were childhood friends._

"_Shh… Isn't the night sky enticing tonight?" Arashi said quietly in her ear as his hands began to move upward as they gently caressed her stomach raising her shirt slightly. She couldn't help but moan blissfully at the contact…'_

Kirche was quickly becoming enamored with the story Naruto was seemingly writing with ease. She quickly found herself blushing madly at this story of two childhood friends crossing the line of no return.

'_Oh my god… what is Naruto doing writing such a thing? And why am I finding myself wanting to know what happened next!'_ Kirche thought to herself as she tried to control her own ministrations that were quickly becoming known. Squirming in her chair she quickly tried to focus on the lecture to calm herself down but to no avail.

Tabitha however had also been sneaking subtle glances at Naruto's book, when Naruto noticed this he turned to see that she also had a rising blush that she was quickly fighting down.

Leaning closer to her he whispered silently. "I take it you like what I wrote so far?" Her only response was to nod slowly having completely lost interest in her book now. "Un. It was… very interesting that two close childhood friends would suddenly… become so intimate…"

Smiling a bit he nodded. "Two friends reunited after so long, would be rather close to each other when being apart." Chuckling softly seeing her still interested. "Maybe I'll let you see what happens later" Naruto teased slyly before giving her a wink.

She couldn't help but fight another blush at that while inwardly curious to see where the story went. Kirche having watched the whole interaction couldn't help but find herself a little envious of her friend being so friendly with the new physician. '_Okay… there is definitely something there now; Tabitha would never get like this with a guy before'_

As their own small conversation continued every other fangirl in the room couldn't help but find themselves envious of the shy girl of the class taking all the attention away from their hot new physician.

Saito having nothing better to do, he took a glance around the class. Noticing that every girl seemed to have lost interest in the lecture at hand and opted to try and listen to the blonde man that came from his own world.

'_What's so good about the stranger?' _Saito thought when he wished he had his own flock of girls eyeing him up.

Louise sensing this quickly turned her head towards Saito, immediately gaining a tick mark at the jealous look on his face smacked him in the back of the head making his head slam into the desk.

"What are you looking at you stupid dog?" Louise half whispered half yelled. "Nothing…" He replied sadly while keeping his head down. Naruto having heard Louise complain to Saito despite how quiet she tried to have been couldn't help but chuckle.

'_They really are like Sakura and me from back then…'_ Naruto thought while smiling with a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered his times of peace long before the world changed.

Tabitha having been next to him saw the look in his eyes and saw so much pain held inside them. She had the look of worry etched into her face despite always keeping a blank look to her, bringing her hand gently onto his and grasped it in concern shaking him out of his thoughts.

Looking downward seeing Tabitha's small hand clasped over his, he gave a ghost of a smile before turning his head towards her. The look of pain hidden away once more when he saw the look on her face he returned to his cheerful self as he gave a gentle reassuring squeeze of her hand before taking it back.

Mouthing a silent thank you she nodded and faced forward once again. Kirche and everyone else saw this interaction once again, finding themselves becoming extremely jealous of how close they looked.

'_Oh, I'm so proud of you Tabitha. You're finally breaking out of your shell! But did you have to do it with the new hunk of a man?'_ Kirche thought before they heard the bell ring signifying morning classes were over with.

"Alright everyone, your classes are done for today. You're to spend the rest of the day bonding with your new familiars." Chevreuse said before grabbing her things and walking out of the class.

Everyone slowly dispersed from the classroom to do just that, having wanted to bond with their new partners having only got them yesterday.

Kirche decided to speak up, wanting to snatch Tabitha away to see what she could get out of her from today's actions. "Tabitha, come on let's go. I want to see how my little Flame is doing; I'm sure Sylphid wishes to see you as well"

Tabitha however glanced at Naruto, having agreed to get lunch with him earlier. He gave a small smile and shooed her off in a polite matter. Nodding she followed her friend out while Saito and Louise had both long left to get their own meal.

* * *

**School Hallways**

* * *

"Ah well, looks like plans changed" Naruto said with a shrug, walking out of the classroom to see what else the school had to offer. What he wasn't expecting was to run into the green haired woman from the night before, bumping into her when she wasn't looking.

"Ah. Sorry about that…" Naruto mused silently having knocked her down while he stood completely fine. Papers were scattered all over the ground at this point when she fell over and she sighed at the mess that happened.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was…" Longueville said before she saw who she bumped into. "You! What do you think you're doing making a mess of things!" She yelled completely forgetting _she _was the one that bumped into him.

Blinking Naruto chuckled lightly before putting a grin on his face. "Ara? I don't believe that's the case when you were the one saying something about not looking where you were going."

"I did no such thing! You're the one that bumped into me you swine." Longueville muttered as she started collecting the papers back into a stack. "Are you at least going to help me for causing this mess?" She shot angrily at him. It wasn't enough the man had to come into the mess of things, but now he was keeping her off schedule.

"Hai Hai…" Naruto replied as he quickly placed everything back into a stack before she could even begin to see him move. The moment she blinked she missed everything right before her eyes was a fully stacked pile of paper suddenly appeared in Naruto's hands.

"Here you are" Naruto said with a carefree smile making her confused at how fast it was done. "How did you…?" Longueville said confusedly.

"Hmm? I just did what you asked miss… you know you never gave me your name." He mused playfully while she merely huffed before replying. "It's Matilda, but I prefer to be called Longueville."

"Strange name… but I suppose it suits you" Naruto teased while she blushed lightly at that. "S-Shut your mouth, I don't need you telling me that you insolent man." Longueville shot back before grabbing the stack and walking away.

'_What is with this man, not even a day and he's caused more trouble than that old perverted man.'_ She thought as she walked away, she was quickly growing wary of all the men in her life.

However she stopped in front of a window when she glanced out to see that the students had gathered into a circle around the boy that was summoned as a familiar and Guiche. It looked to be a duel between the two by the odds of it.

'_Both of them are causing such trouble around here it seems.'_ However she noticed that the boy's left hand was glowing a rather bright white color the moment he picked up the sword Guiche had summoned in front of him with his magic.

'_What in the world could that be?'_ She thought next as she continued to watch on, forgetting about Naruto who had casually followed behind her up until this point.

"Hoh… Not even a day and he's causing a fight. I suppose that was to be expected by teenage boys with hormones." Naruto said behind her, startling her in the process.

"And what would you know about hormones Mr. Uzumaki?" Longueville replied as she glanced back at him without turning her head. Grinning he moved closer to her making her rather nervous as well as angered, despite the situation she couldn't help but blush at the man's closeness.

"I think you already know the answer to that my dear. However by the looks of things now, the blonde one is about to lose." Naruto mused as he looked over her shoulder.

Sure enough the moment she turned back to the fight Saito had just sliced through another five golem constructs that Guiche created with his Earth Magic. Stopping in front of the man with a rather victorious pose while Guiche had fallen pitifully on his ass.

"Just like I thought." Naruto said rather closer to her ear making her stiffen up completely now. Unable to move herself from the situation at hand she instead focused on the Saito down below, the fact that he was able to overpower Guiche's golems and win the duel when he was soundly losing was unusual.

'_What is that strange power that he has in his hand… I wonder…'_ Longueville thought before remembering the blonde was still rather _close_ to her. Gaining a tick mark she finally resolved herself back to her normal self and slammed her elbow into his gut.

"Are you quite done with hanging over me like this?!" Longueville yelled out before walking away. Naruto however just took the blow and stepped away with a smile on his face.

"And here I thought you were enjoying our time together ." Naruto teased as she walked away with a small blush at how much affection Naruto had put into his voice before shaking her head and calming herself down. "Like I'd ever enjoy spending time with a perverted man such as you!"

Smiling at her demeanor he considered it a victory messing with her like this, glancing back down he saw that Saito had fallen into exhaustion once again having used whatever strange power he had.

"Well, I guess it's time to actually do my job." Naruto said to himself as he vanished using a shunshin towards the open field.

* * *

**Outside with Saito and the group.**

* * *

When he appeared he couldn't help but laugh at their predicament. '_This is too good to pass up'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the pair before him.

Saito having passed out had fallen on top of Louise and was in a very compromising position. "Shall I come back later? I know you two love birds have just begun budding but already going at it in public…" Naruto teased Louise making her blush in both embarrassment and in anger.

"W-W-What are you talking about you stupid man! Just help get him off of me!" Louise yelled back at Naruto while he took a thinking posture. "You want me to help get him off? Isn't that a bit strange asking for another man to help 'get him off' while he's with you?"

Smiling _innocently_ Naruto made a very suggestive hand gesture to signify what he was talking about making her sputter in complete nonsense now. "Y-Y-Y-You pervert!" Louise yelled while being as red as Hinata was back then.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't mean it like that!" She continued to speak while Naruto and several others that stuck around couldn't help but chuckle at this. Kirche had her own smirk at seeing how easily Louise was getting riled up, while Tabitha just looked on without and real emotion going through her face.

"You're such a pig !" Montmorency yelled while carrying a blush of her own, she wasn't accustomed to such _vulgar_ talk as her friend Kirche was. In her opinion she had more class than such deplorable acts.

"There's nothing wrong with admiring the female body, or a male's body; depending on your preference of course" Naruto replied shooting off Montmorency's accusation. Wiggling his eyebrows playfully; something that just made her sputter all the more.

"After all, your _boyfriend_ Guiche seems to enjoy the female body quite a bit. To be flirting with another girl when he has such a _lovely_ woman as yourself" Naruto said in an enticing voice which made her blush heatedly as she quickly turned and left in a hurry.

Quickly remembering she was still mad at Guiche when she walked away earlier. She only came back because of all the commotion and was actually worried about what issues her love was causing this time.

Smiling knowing he won yet another argument having made both Montmorency and Longueville walk away in a blush he turned his attention back to the fallen figure of Saito. "Well, I guess I might as well get to work." Naruto said with a sigh.

Running through several handsigns he began channeling medical chakra to his hands. "**Mystical Palm Technique." **The moment his hands glowed a bright green color many of the students' looked on in amazement.

"What is he doing?" Kirche asked breaking the silence of seeing what he was doing. Placing his hand on top of Saito's head and the other on his chest he quickly began healing any form of exhaustion Saito would normally have had.

The small pigment changes of his bruises from where Guiche's golem's attacks quickly reverted back to Saito's normal color, finally he started to breath much easier than before as he slept.

Moving his hands away he cancelled the technique and turned around to smile at everyone. "Alright then, my jobs done here." Naruto mused as everyone looked dumbfounded at him now.

"What?" Naruto asked while tilting his head to the side. "W-What do you mean what? How did you pull that off without any sort of incantations?!" Louise asked rather loudly. "Oh that…" Naruto said gaining the attention of many.

"It's… a…" Naruto said while everyone looked in anticipation at possibly learning how to do such a thing. Putting on a very large grin he yelled out "Secret." Making everyone around him face plant onto the ground at his antics.

"But… you healed him in a matter of seconds! Not even advanced healing spells could do such a thing!" A random person yelled out while Naruto just merely chuckled. "I never said it was a spell did I?" Naruto shot back while others looked at each other confusedly.

"That's impossible… everyone knows magic is the only way to use elements or any sort of thing like that. You don't even look like you have a magical artifact on you either." Guiche said trying to play it off as him being ridiculous.

"Now, tell us what you did!" He somewhat demanded. There wasn't any way he was going to let a no name peasant upstage him for the second time in a day. "I'd be careful with how you speak _student_, I am a staff member of this school after all." Naruto replied as he began to walk away.

"Oh, Tabitha, since we couldn't get lunch why don't you come with me now?" Naruto asked as he looked over to her. Nodding she stepped to his side as they walked away leaving an angered Guiche, a confused crowd, and some rather jealous individuals.

"Hehe looks like that's twice in an hour that you were bested by _peasants_ eh Guiche?" Kirche said as she watched her friend and him walk away. "Ahhh! This is such a disgrace to myself, being bested by people beneath me…" Guiche yelled to himself as he did the walk of shame.

'_You just keep getting more and more interesting Naruto-san'_ Kirche thought with a smirk wondering what else he kept hidden away from everyone now. She hadn't gotten much out of Tabitha, only the few things she already knew about the blond.

From what she could understand though is that Naruto definitely hid something within his eyes if Tabitha's concern over that meant anything. '_Oh well… maybe I should try my hand at Saito. He certainly was rather amazing back there'_ Kirche thought as she went back to her room to figure out her next plan.

However, no one noticed that the headmaster himself seemed to have been watching Naruto use that strange spell. "Yare Yare, our new physician actually seems to have some talent as well as some unusual magic." Osmond said as he took a puff from his pipe as he overlooked the entire thing from his office window.

"What was that headmaster?" Longueville asked as she walked inside with the paperwork from earlier. "Eh? Nothing. Just admiring our new physician's work, it seems he has some form of healing spells to him after all" Osmond mused as he rubbed his beard sagely.

"Healing spells? You don't actually believe he might be capable of such a thing do you?" Longueville said questionably as she sat down to work. '_I will figure out if you're a threat later on .'_ She thought seriously to herself, there was a lot riding on her at this point as she stamped away at some documents.

"Mmm… Maybe, but it could just be a trick of the eyes after all" Osmond said cheerfully, trying to get his fun in while he could. Longueville merely sweat dropped before adjusting her glasses. "If you say so headmaster…"

'_Perverts and senile old men, this job is quickly losing its worth by the second!'_ She thought angrily to herself.

* * *

**Nightfall**

* * *

When Tabitha decided she would join Naruto for dinner she hadn't expected him to have a full course meal ready. The spread itself was simple but luxurious all the same, but what peaked Tabitha's curiosity the most was the ten bowls of soup that she'd never seen before.

"Um… Naruto… What is all those?" Tabitha asked curiously as she looked down, they were all filled with noodles, several pieces of beef, chicken, shrimp, and even vegetable… two of which had a combination of everything.

"Eh? You've never heard of Ramen before Tabitha?" Naruto asked in utter shock. When she shook her head no he almost had a heart attack. "How could you never had heard of the food of the gods!" Naruto yelled out startling her.

She wasn't sure how to answer that having only had _western_ styled food all her life. Even the cooks wouldn't know of such a thing, let alone be able to cook it. "Well we have to change that now." Naruto said as he sealed away everything else but the ramen bowls.

"Go on. Take a bowl and eat." Naruto half demanded as she looked on curiously. He quickly got tired of waiting for her to decide so he had placed the combination bowl in front of her.

Blinking at him making the choice for her she decided she would try the rather unusual dish. However there were complications about how to use something other than metallic utensils, two pieces of small thing wooden sticks were something she _never_ ate with before.

"Ah… let me guess you don't know what chopsticks are either do you?" Naruto asked / teased while she merely nodded. Sighing slightly he gave a small smile and ushered her to look at his hands as he broke it apart.

Placing one like he was holding a pencil and the other being held by his thumb he maneuvered them perfectly as a gripping fashion. "Like this Tabitha." Naruto said with a smile before handing the already broken pair of sticks to her.

At first she grabbed it unsurely; the positioning of it was completely off from what Naruto could see. After several minutes of watching her try to get a grasp on it he decided he had enough fun of watching her try and fail.

"Here…" Naruto said softly as he shifted himself closer to her and clasped her hand with his as he helped her position the chopsticks properly. He couldn't help but smile gently when he looked at her face and saw the faintest of blushes on her cheeks.

"That's better, now you just move your thumb and index finger like this…" He said softly while she nodded, once she had gotten it down enough in his opinion he let go so that she could finally taste the nectar of the gods.

Grabbing the bowl in front of her she set it down gently in her lap while grasping a few of the noodles between the chopsticks. Lifting the up she could see the steam coming off them to know it was still very fresh. The moment she took a bite she let out a small smile at the taste, it was definitely something she never had before.

She seemed to have enjoyed it from what Naruto could tell from her facial expression. It was confirmed that she did when she started to eat at a somewhat brisk pace while maintaining her graceful movements as she ate.

"See, its good isn't it?" Naruto mused as she ate, leaving the other combination bowl for her as he began to dig in with his own bowls at a pace Tabitha never had seen before. Blinking she was unable to stop watching the man before her eat bowl after bowl within a matter of minutes.

After about 15 minutes later Tabitha was about done with her bowl when Naruto had finished his 8th. "Ahh… now that was a feast" Naruto said with an extremely happy smile on his face. Something she couldn't help but make a smile of her own at how happy the blonde was about this of all things.

"Un… it was… good" Tabitha said quietly as she leaned back against the tree they were under. The silence between them was rather peaceful, something they both enjoyed as they looked up into the nights sky.

"What did you do back there?" Tabitha asked breaking the silence, she was vastly curious about how Naruto was able to heal someone so quickly with such an advanced spell that required a few handsigns she'd never seen before.

"That… well, it was something I learned long ago having nothing but free time on my hands." Naruto mused a little, catching her interest all the same. "What is it exactly?" Tabitha asked next as she looked at him.

"It was something my… Mother in a way created. I shouldn't say created though, rather she led medical advancement in my world that made her the world's most renowned medic back then." Naruto said while smiling fondly at the memories he had about Tsunade.

"In a way, it's just another memento to her legacy she had. As well as this is." Naruto said as he showed the necklace she had given him after winning a bet with her so very long ago. "This… is if not the most priceless artifact of my home world… before it even fully came into existence with its technological advances."

"This was passed down from her family… and was given to me by her when she considered me as part of it." Naruto said sadly before putting it away. "What about you Tabitha? Have anything you'd like to reminisce about?"

The sudden change on her face made it widely known that he had stepped on a very large landmine. He should have known it was a touchy subject for her considering all the memories he had read, but he couldn't help but ask personally without giving it off that he knew.

"If you don't want to say… it's alright." Naruto said softly as he brought his arm around her, she was rather stiff from the question as well. Making Naruto regret having asked such a thing so soon.

"My mother… was very kind to me, but she fell ill during a party meant for me… No one knows how or what it is. But I still keep hope that she'll get better one day." Tabitha said softly while Naruto started to rub her arm in a comforting way.

He was channeling chakra to his hand to help sooth her while she started to visibly relax at his touch. "I know there's a cure out there… I will find it in all the books I read…" Tabitha said rather determinedly.

Smiling at seeing the resolve she had when she said that he nodded in agreement. "Well then, I'm sure you'll succeed in it Tabitha. I'm sure you're mother will be very glad knowing you helped her." Naruto replied in encouragement while she nodded with her first serene smile he had ever seen on her face in the past two days.

Naruto didn't know why he was compelled to spend time with this particular girl of all things. For all he really knew was that she was a princess of another country called Gallia, her real name was Charlotte Helene d'Orleans. From her repressed memories her mother had taken something that was meant for her.

'_Someone must have attempted either an assassination or otherwise with that drink.'_ Naruto thought as he kept his arm securely around her, she had made no attempt at removing him or voicing a complaint.

This seemed like a moment of weakness for her and he did whatever he could to reassure her in this time of need after hearing the story first hand from her instead of just knowing it.

From above in one of the windows Kirche was watching the entire scene play out. Her boyfriend for this particular night had already come and gone, she was busy trying to think of ways to reign in Louise's familiar.

However the moment she saw her best friend in the arm of the blonde enigma she couldn't help the feeling of a pang of jealously as she watched how close they were quickly becoming. From what she could clearly see the man was comforting her friend much more than any of her boyfriends had seem to care or try to do once they were satisfied.

'_Is that what it's like to be held by someone that generally cares?'_ Kirche thought as she stood there in a very revealing night gown. '_Every man I've been with so far has been for my satisfaction as well as theirs' but they never stick around longer than the time they want or the time I give them.'_ Biting her lip a little she decided on something.

She wouldn't allow herself to just freely give and take from men she clearly used and they in one way or another used her as well. '_Maybe I should break up with all of them and try for one of the other guys…'_ She thought with a seductive smile as she turned away from the window to prepare for the next day.

Naruto and Saito couldn't help but shiver at the sudden feel of something bad happening in the near future. Saito having still been passed out could only toss in turn in his bed at Louise's side, while Naruto thought of it only to be a cold draft suddenly coming by.

Looking back over at Tabitha he noticed that she had fallen asleep against his side, she was currently snuggling against him while breathing evenly. Chuckling silently he picked her up after creating several shadow clones to clean up after them while he made her way to putting her to bed.

Once he had returned her to her room he gently laid her on the bed while placing the covers of her, she seemed to have a pout on her face at the loss of contact from what he could only guess as to why.

Making his way back out he noticed that Guiche and Montmorency were busy in a heated talk, mostly due to him apologizing to her about cheating on her with a first year student he hadn't seen.

"Montmorency, what must I do to win back your affections after giving you a view of my more shameful moments?" Guiche pleaded with her as she continued to sit there angered by him.

"Shut up Guiche! You lied to me telling me that you loved spending time with me. Why should I even be bothering you with this conversation now!?" Montmorency yelled out as she slapped him once again.

"Ouch! Because my dear sweet Montmorency, you are the only one truly in my heart! I cannot bear to be apart from you my one true love!" Guiche declared while grasping her hands tightly, looking straight into her eyes with a fire in them.

Montmorency couldn't help but fall prey to his attempts at wooing her once again to divert her wraith into infatuation. "Guiche… How can I be sure that you are telling me the truth?" Montmorency said quietly with a heavy blush on her face.

"You need not fear of something like that my love, I swear upon my honor as a nobleman that you are the only one in my heart." Guiche said while leaning in closer to her with his rose in his mouth, continuing to play the flirt he always was.

Naruto having watched the entire scene couldn't help but sweat drop at both of them. '_Is he for real… and is she really falling for it?!'_ Naruto thought before getting an idea in his head. Putting on a cruel smirk of his prankster days he decided he would _intervene_ with such a thing.

Quickly using his **Harem Jutsu** He transformed himself into several different women of various shapes and sizes that were all _very _attractive. Putting them in the schools normal uniform of clothing with different cloaks on them signifying the different years. He put his plan into action.

"Master Guiche!" All of them screamed out in unison as they ran up to him. "How dare you Guiche!" "I thought you said I was the only one!" "No He said that I was!" "Master Guiche!" were all the cries of 'women' towards him while he looked in shock. His mind was telling him to flirt with each of them while his heart was saying to focus on Montmorency.

"Guiche de Gramont… You lying bastard…" Montmorency yelled out slapping him hard enough to knock him several feet away. She quickly stomped away while yelling "I hope you have fun with all these women Guiche! Because it is over between us!" Montmorency yelled out in utter rage.

All the women smirked before lining up and slapping him each as well, making sure the wrath of a woman towards cheating assholes. Guiche was subjected to a very long punishment courtesy of Naruto's clones before each walked away and around a corner to dispel themselves.

Naruto having stood watch at the entire thing was on the ground laughing at his predicament. While Guiche was on the ground consoling his now purple and red face having taken several minutes of constant beating. He would have felt sorry for the man but he seriously needed a reality check on his ways.

Not that Naruto was any better being an utter pervert mind you; he just didn't enjoy seeing someone continue to commit such an act at the cost of breaking the innocence of so many younger more inexperienced girls.

"Montmorency! Come back!" Guiche yelled despite her leaving a long time ago, he could only hear the sounds of Naruto's laughter throughout the room which made him look at the man in question.

"You…! You did this! You made my sweet Montmorency become like this after what that boy Saito did!" Guiche yelled in anger as he looked at the Naruto who was still laughing shamelessly on the ground.

"Please… You did this… to yourself… 'Loving' so many women while the one… that truly loves you watches you step on her heart…" Naruto said in between laughs while Guiche just became further infuriated.

"I see you as well don't understand the different between a noble and a commoner!" Guiche yelled while pointing his rose at Naruto. Flicking it around several times he summoned ten Valkyrie golems at his side.

"The only noble thing I see is that 10 foot poll sticking up your pompous ass." Naruto joked light heartedly as he completely was unfazed by the golems in front of him.

"You..! How dare you insult my ass, I'll have you know it's made to perfection like I am!" Guiche yelled out as he pointed his rose at Naruto once more. "I really didn't want to know that one" Naruto deadpanned as he stood back up completely unfazed by the supposed overwhelming numbers.

"You know… those ten statues of yours won't be enough." Naruto said seriously for a moment before smiling. He decided he wanted to play with this child who knew nothing about what real intimidation was.

"Nonsense, you have nothing compared to the strength of a nobleman!" Guiche said as he laughed like a fool. "Go my beauties! Teach this peasant what it means to mess with nobility!"

All ten charged in formation swerving and weaving around each other in attempt to confuse Naruto. He couldn't help but find this all very… _slow_, his eyes having long adjusted to much more inhuman speeds found them moving so slowly he could have fallen asleep before they reached him.

When finally the first of the ten arrived it threw a punch straight at Naruto's chest, he merely side stepped while making it trip and fall over. Repeating the process with the other nine until the last one fell.

Leaving a pile of golems behind him he merely looked at Guiche in amusement. "Oley" Naruto laughed while clapping his hand twice. "So… got anything else for me?" Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes. He hadn't had this much fun in hundreds of years.

"Y-You! Fiend! I have yet to begun using my real power" Guiche muttered in surprise when he saw how easily all of his golems fell over after one attack by each of them. "Get up my dears! Show him Guiche de Gramont, Son of General Gramont isn't one to be trifled with!"

Hearing his command all ten jumped back up into the air and landed in a perfect triangle formation in front of Naruto with Guiche being protected inside of it. "Round two?" Naruto said innocently confused.

Further making Guiche upset at being played like this. **(AN: I'm just going to put the attacks without incantations, it'll be a hassle if I try to put something before each one)** Gripping his rose tighter he threw several more rose petals at Naruto that transmuted into several mud balls that flew at high speeds.

While this went on the golems all took turns rushing at Naruto while ducking and avoiding the mud balls that flew by them. "See the true power of Guiche!" Guiche yelled out in triumph, there wasn't any chance that this man before him would best him like Saito had managed to.

Naruto however continued to see everything in slow motion; he couldn't believe how slow such attacks by him were '_I really hope this isn't all Halkeginina has to offer'_ Naruto thought while being completely disappointed in his opponents skills.

Instead of letting this charade continue he decided he would end it. "Alright Guiche, you've shown me yours. Let's show you mine." Naruto mused as he unsealed two of his swords and gripped both of them in reverse.

"Where did those—!" Guiche said in disbelief, there wasn't any sort of catalyst to bring such things into being. He also knew that there wasn't any possibility of the man having magic being summoned like Saito was.

However what happened next made him feel a sort of Déjà vu. His eyes widen to massive proportions as his attacks suddenly split into several hundred pieces while his golems merely fell down into cube shaped objects.

To him Naruto never moved something that he was having a hard time understanding. "M-M-My Golems!" Guiche yelled out while Naruto just stood there with his eyebrows raised. "Must feel really bad about yourself right now eh Guiche-chan?" Naruto teased getting his attention once more.

"I mean, first you lose to Saito because he decided to rat you out about two-timing… and now you lose to me, but that's not a surprise." Naruto replied with a smile. "T-This duel isn't o-over yet!" Guiche stuttered out before summoning even more Golems, weakening his already low will power even further.

"Oh, a one trick pony… You really are _incredible _Master Guiche" Naruto spat out with a grin before vanishing right before his eyes and appearing behind him. Guiche looked around frantically the moment Naruto was no longer in view.

The golems themselves were also looking around before the cut lines suddenly started appearing once more, signifying that Naruto had cut them down in the same fashion. But Naruto didn't stop there this time.

Naruto took it a step further by slicing away every single important part of his uniform that held it together. Guiche stopped cold when he felt Naruto's blades suddenly touch both sides of his neck with its cold steel.

"I'd stop moving. Do anything drastic and everyone will see your birthday suit when it comes off." Naruto said darkly in his ear while facing away.

Naruto himself had his arms hugged around himself while his blades were touching Guiche on the blunt side while slightly crouched. A second later he removed them and started to walk away; sealing his blades back into the hidden storage seals he had on his body.

When Naruto got far away enough he turned around and channeled his chakra into his hand. Calling out **"Wind Release: Gale Palm" **he cocked his hand back in a closed fist and placed his other hand over the closed palm before launching it forward while opening it into a Buddha palm with a thrusting motion at Guiche.

Gale winds formed in Naruto's hand and quickly rushed forward in a small tornado just strong enough to completely blow Guiche's clothes that were already cut with extreme precision.

Guiche having never expected it due to how much fear he was in could only stand in a helpless fashion as the winds hit him dead on, making the clothes fly across the hallway and out the window leaving Guiche completely naked.

Blinking having being knocked out of his stupor he noticed the sudden breeze against his skin. "Wha—?" He said as he looked down becoming completely beat red at seeing his own body.

"For all the flaunting you do… you really don't have much to offer there Guiche!" Naruto yelled out as he turned the corner without looking back and vanished using his leaf shunshin.

Guiche would have yelled something back if he could, but the embarrassment as well as shock of this was far too much for him right now. He quickly tried to escape to safe ground, only to remember he was in the _female_ part of the dormitory.

That was the moment when Guiche paled considerably, the first year student he had two timed Montmorency with had came around the corner in front of him and saw him in his _full_ glory. Her immediate reaction was to scream loudly. "Guiche you pervert!"

A moment later _every_ female in the immediate area opened their doors to see Guiche as well. "L-L-Ladies! T-There is a v-v-very r-reasonable ex-explanation for this!" He stuttered out which fell on deaf ears.

Each and every single one of them screamed loudly while the more brash girls grabbed their wands and started flinging various spells at the man who turned to run away and dodge poorly.

The night was young and Guiche was already being tormented for the rest of the night while Naruto's laugh echoed throughout the academy.

"Ah, I haven't done _anything_ as enjoyable as that since the time of Nobunaga Oda's reign…" Naruto said as he wiped the tears of laughter away from his eyes. Remembering when he pulled something similar to Nobunaga during one of his grand speeches in the capital of Japan.

He never knew such a serious man could blush that red upon being seen in public like that. Taking the time to calm down he decided to see if he could still feel the presence of everyone's chakra networks if any at all here.

To his extreme surprise he could sense everyone in the academy if only barely, it seemed that they had literally the very bare minimum necessary to live off of without any severe side effects. "Well, I wasn't expecting that. Too bad I'd rather not give them any more tools of destruction, especially ones of a ninja…" Naruto said to himself with a grin.

Extending his range even further he could feel the peaceful wild life throughout the immediate region within a 5 mile radius. Something he felt very proud of being able to do considering how much concentration was actually needed just to even sense some of more vast amounts of chakra back in his day.

Blinking he could swear there were several unusual signatures on the grounds that he couldn't help but want to investigate. Leaping off towards the direction of it he couldn't help but feel started when Tabitha's familiar Sylphid suddenly flew in front of him.

Both collided in mid air making them plummet to the ground with a loud thud. "Ow… Sylphid, what the heck were you thinking suddenly doing that?" Naruto muttered as he rubbed the top of his head that he somehow landed on of all things.

Sylphid herself just looked at the man in confusion before leaning forward and sniffing him, finding no hostilities as well as the scent of her mistress Tabitha on him she licked his cheek several times before nuzzling him.

"Hey! Hey! Okay I get it you like me, but I don't need a dragon tongue bath" Naruto teased Sylphid who just merely made approving sounds before rubbing her head against him in a snuggling way.

"Eh? Who are you?" a female voice called out from behind, when Naruto turned around he saw that it was the girl in the maid outfit from earlier today. "Oh, your that maid…" Naruto started to say catching her attention.

"Ah! Excuse me, my name is Siesta… I don't believe we've met before" Siesta said with a small bow of her head. "Siesta eh? I'm the new physician of the academy. I've seen you before but never had the chance to speak with you" Naruto replied as he returned the bow.

"Ah! So you're the talk of the female population here… I have to agree the rumors were true" Siesta said with a smile making Naruto look at her in confusion. "And what exactly would that be Siesta?" Naruto asked hearing that.

"That you were a good looking man and you had some rather cute whisker marks" Siesta said with a smile making Naruto blink. "Ah, well that's interesting then?" Naruto said unsurely while Siesta giggled at his predicament.

"Though, what are you doing here in the familiar pens late at night ?" Siesta asked as she held a bucket of water that had a cloth hanging over it. "That's a good question… Sylphid here decided she'd make a fun road block and we bumped into each other." Naruto replied seriously before smiling.

Siesta couldn't help but blink at that reasoning. "Is that… so?" '_Was he serious about that?'_ Siesta thought while Sylphid just nodded with a happy expression as she licked Naruto's cheek once again. "Hey! Calm down Sylphid" Naruto said loudly as he petted the large dragons head.

Siesta couldn't help but giggle more at this however she was rather confused as to why another's familiar was being so friendly to him. "She seems rather close to you …" Siesta started to ask hoping he'd answer.

"It's probably because she can smell Tabitha's scent on me…" Naruto said as he thought about it while Siesta looked somewhat surprised to hear that her _scent_ was on _him._

"Ahem... ... I hope you're not doing any illicit acts I would have to report." Siesta said seriously at him while holding the wet cloth in her hands while twisting it slowly, ready to make it snap at him at a moment's notice.

"Ah ha ha ha… No no nothing of the sort! I just carried her back to her room after she fell asleep when we had a picnic together." Naruto said while waving his hands back and forth defensively. Siesta however glared at him for several more moments before releasing the cloth and placing it back in the bucket before smiling at him.

"Ah, well I suppose that's alright. As long as there wasn't anything done to her. Clear?" Siesta said threateningly. While she was a staff member she would clearly look out for the good of those she served here.

"Of course of course, I wouldn't do anything like that at all. I promise" Naruto said as he crossed his chest, all the while holding his other hand behind her back with his fingers crossed.

"If you say so … now if you'll excuse me I have other duties I have to do in the kitchen with the rest of the maid staff before we close up for the night." Siesta said as she gave another bow before walking out of the pens.

"She's rather feisty when she wants to protect someone" Naruto said to himself while Sylphid nodded before walking away leaving Naruto to himself.

"Well alright then." Naruto chuckled a bit before taking out his notebook once again to write more notes on Siesta for use later on. '_A feisty but submissive maid working for a kind yet demanding employer this could go somewhere'_ Naruto giggled perversely at this before feeling his instincts yell out at being watched.

Looking upwards he saw a cloaked individual that merely smirked at him before vanishing away on the other side of the roof she was on. '_Hmm… I don't recall anyone having that particular skill set, I wonder who that could be'_ Naruto mused before walking off to enjoy the rest of his night.

* * *

**Early Morning**

* * *

Naruto having long awakened from his slumber after only needing a bare amount of sleep to function properly had decided to work on his chakra control a little before everyone else started their day. Since it was the weekend there wouldn't be any classes today so he couldn't effectively use the more reclusive areas of the school grounds as his personal destruction field.

Currently he was wall walking in facing the direction of the academy gates wishing to see who came and went. Surprisingly it was little aside from students taking their familiars out on longer walks or something. Or if they wanted to use one of the schools transports to go into town several miles away.

'_Oh right! I still need to look for a publisher if I want to have any sort of income besides what the school pays me… It's a good thing i made all those shadow clones to rewrite most of my books...'_ Naruto thought as he remembered _some _of his priorities he wanted to get done sometime soon.

However his train of thought was cut short when he heard the sounds of Louise's and Saito's voice as they walked outwards towards the gates. Deciding to investigate he jumped off the wall and fell gracefully behind them without them noticing.

Smirking he decided to give them a good old prank in the morning. Silently he began channeling Earth chakra to his feet, giving a small bit of distance before he called out "**Earth Release: Dark swamp"** making a small pit of dark red muck appear under their next step they instantly fell inside the pit and became covered in its contents.

"What the hell!?" Saito yelled out as he clawed his way out with Louise on his back screaming bloody murder about suddenly falling into a swamp pit that was large enough for them to be submerged for just a moment.

"Wow… you two love bird's really love experimenting with your love for each other outdoors." Naruto said with a smile as he patted them on the head. "First doing it in public now adding muck into it… for a budding teenage girl you sure are kinky" Naruto teased happily.

"You! Somehow this was your fault again wasn't it?" Louise yelled out in accusation while Naruto merely smiled in innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no ability to manipulate magic like you academy students do." Naruto chirped in replying to her.

"It could have been that Guiche person from yesterday, he was particularly sore about losing to Saito here." Naruto said off handedly which made Louise turn to Guiche who coincidentally walked outside the door with a smile on his face.

"Guiche! How dare you!" Louise yelled out as she pointed her wand and did an incantation for a spell. However the result was _explosive_ when the air in front of Guiche suddenly went off with a loud bang.

"Geho!" Guiche yelled out as he was knocked back into an unconscious state on the stair case. Louise having gotten her revenge smiled victoriously before looking at her clothes. "Great… Well it's a good thing we were heading to town anyways. I needed to get some supplies" Louise muttered at her now ruined outfit.

"Oh? The two love birds are going on a date on the town" Naruto mused playfully while Saito just threw the muck on his hand at him. "Like I'd be caught dead going on a date with Louise here!" He yelled while Louise grew a tick mark.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for you to be seen around with your master?!" Louise yelled as she suddenly pulled out her whip and began hitting Saito relentlessly. "Wha—Wait—Louise!—" Saito muttered out in pain as he took the lashing she gave him.

After several minutes Louise finally calmed down enough to stop hitting him, Naruto having had his fun used his **Mystical Palm Technique** to heal Saito's new wounds while he just thought to himself. '_That was too easy…'_

"Anyways, Mind if I come with you two? I needed to look for some stuff around town but I have no idea where to go or even how to get there." Naruto said seriously while the two just looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't mind, it'll be better company I suppose" Louise said to herself as she looked over at Saito who was cleaning himself off. Smiling he nodded and secretly used **Wind Release: Godly Wind of the Mountain**. Making a sudden burst of wind appear out of nowhere that managed to clean _every_ bit of mud off of them while Louise had to hold down her skirt lest others see what she was wearing underneath. "Where the hell did this sudden gust of wind come from?!" Saito yelled out as he held himself on the ground.

However since he was still on the ground got a good view and fell back with a nose bleed making Louise angered at him. "Y-Y-You dare p-peek at y-y-your master you perverted _dog!_" Once again after another beating Naruto just couldn't help but find himself being more and more reminded of him and Sakura.

'_Hope these two will end up with a happy ending… at least some of us will, eh Sakura?'_ He thought to himself as he looked up into the sky. He greatly missed everyone from his home but he couldn't let himself get too down about it.

Snapping himself back into reality he saw that the two finally calmed down once again and that the carriage to take everyone into town had arrived. "Alright, let's get going!" Naruto yelled out while everyone boarded it.

He would enjoy every moment he could here being reminded of his past. It brought him some form of peace knowing that people similar to his time were still here even if it was in a different world.

* * *

**Chapter Two ending here. It was strange writing this chapter and coming up with my own little things for the story. I'm trying to break away from the main cast as much as I can so everything from this point will probably either be really good, or really really bad. It'll be up to all of you to decide that for me! Until Next time. (And yes i might have been a little _too _mean to Guiche this chapter, oops?)  
**


	3. Life & Times in Tristain

**Mmkay. Since Halkeginina is European based and people have brought that to my attention several times I'll be removing Japanese parts as much as I can from now on. Of course I'll still be making slip ups, I'm only human and this is only my second time writing something with a grand total of 13 chapters under my belt from both stories I've attempted.**

**Well, I originally wanted to keep the harem small, but obviously that failed once you read all of the info below this now. **

**Henrietta – 41 | Cattleya – 37 | Tabitha – 36 | Tiffania – 33 | Kirche & Longueville – 26 | Sheffield – 24 | Eleanor & Siesta – 20 | Jessica & Sasha – 13 | Sylphid & Agnes – 12 | **

**The list above is obviously shortened to those that made double digits. By the looks of things our girls are going to be ****Henrietta, Cattleya, Tabitha, & Tiffania****. But since I said one girl would be my pick and as you've noticed I've built Tabitha's relationship up with Naruto pretty obviously. She's indeed my choice so the runner up(s) who is currently ****Kirche & Longueville****, will also be added in. I know I originally said four at most in the first chapter, but since the girl I chose was in the top of the list I would be adding the runner up, or I would if it that was the original plan. Since obviously it turned out we have a **_**tie**_ **for fifth place I'm added them both into the harem, which moving onto the next point concerning Henrietta and Tabitha. (Update: So someone pointed out i messed up in the Harem position & number with the 4. I didn't realize this and had already planned out the future interactions and it'd be a waste to scrap it now so what's here now will stay concerning the Harem.)  
**

**Since Henrietta and Tabitha have two people that stick close to them (Agnes and Sylphid (Bodyguard and Familiar respectfully) are bound to them, I **_**may **_**or **_**may not**_** add them into the harem at a later date.) All in all the **_**very**_** max with is 8 ****IF**** I do add Agnes and Sylphid into the mix as well given their background. (**_**So much for a small harem right? Sigh..**_**. the temptations of it all!)**

**Since I'll obviously get some flank about having Kirche in the harem it may cause some to dislike the story because of her character. However a good point was brought to my attention that she could possibly use an honest love in her life and it could be fun trying to mold her from the 'slut-like' persona she has into a girl that is clearly in love with someone. This doesn't mean she will change from being a perverted flirt like she is now, She'll just end up sticking to one man, I don't want to break her character too much now. (If I find that I can't pull off Kirche in that regard then well, there's always having her jump ship onto Saito in some odd turn of events.)**

**One last thing since I'm on this whole rant business, a small number pointed out that Saito is only left with Louise. I might be generous and give Saito Siesta since in the story she really does try to go for him despite Louise already having claim to him, plus it'll be fun trying to put their own little fights into the mix of the story when it happens.**

**So to end this rant once again our girl's in the harem are: Henrietta, Cattleya, Tabitha, Tiffania, Kirche & lastly Longueville with the slim possibility of Sylphid and Agnes. (No more giant rants for a long while. Hopefully.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Life & Times in Tristain**

* * *

The ride towards the town was a generally quiet one this time around, Naruto having chose not to annoy either of them since they were very capable of doing it themselves at this point. It took a good half hour by the pace that the driver had set to make the ride more comfortable.

Naruto however found himself wondering why he didn't just run when he could have arrived at town in a matter of minutes if he did. Then he remembered that many of these people couldn't run at inhuman speeds or do anything near the sort without their magic.

"We've arrived Ma'am" The driver said as he came to a stop at the entrance of the town, opening the door for them while both Naruto and Saito looked at the man like an idiot for only addressing her. However before Saito could voice his opinion of it Louise had already begun walking off having him run after her.

"Well, since they're going that way…" Naruto mused before grabbing the driver "Is there any sort of book shop that also serves as a sort of publisher?" Naruto asked while the driver took on a thinking pose.

"The only store that really comes to mind is next to the local inn of sorts. I don't see why you're looking for that kind of particular store but it's about near the center of town near the shopping district." The driver replied before pointing the way and setting off back towards the school.

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to know." Naruto chuckled slightly as he made a quick pace towards the store. As he made his way into the shopping district he couldn't help but admire all the different variety everyone had to sell.

Some of the fruits they had looked extremely exotic but since he only had a meager pay right now he could only afford a small meal if that. Being a physician here wasn't exactly necessary to the school so he couldn't reason with them for a much more livable pay when they provided majority of the things needed already.

He could see that almost all sorts of goods ranging from foods to human necessities to even weapons were being sold out in the open. '_Heh, this sort of reminds me of all the times when my world was still developing'_ Naruto thought as he continued to look for the bookstore.

"Hey Louise! Wait for me!" Saito shouted as he carried along several bags of things that Louise no doubt had purchased, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at seeing how she was putting him to work. Shaking his head he continued to walk down the street where he found the local inn & bar.

Knowing this he glanced around carefully and found an old sign with a detailed design of a book "Ah! Here we go!" Naruto yelled out as he rushed inside. With a loud cling of the bell the store clerk yelled out a rather hearty welcome.

"Welcome sir! What can I do for you here in my humble shop?" he yelled out, by the looks of things he could see that the shop rarely got business as of late but since there wasn't many options he resigned himself to it.

"Ah, I was wondering if you published books at this establishment actually." Naruto asked as he pulled out several copies of his books that would be re-released for the unknown amount of time now.

"Yes, my establishment certainly does publish books; however we haven't had anything of interest of late." He said with a heavy sigh. Naruto however got a gleam in his eyes and placed down the first series of books his master had written as well as some of his own.

"Then I believe it's time we fixed that" Naruto said with a perverse grin while the man himself looked skeptical.

"And how…" The man started to say before his eyes widened while letting out a perverse grin of his own. "Would… We… Oh… Oh yes, these will do quite nicely…" He finished off as blood started to drip down from his nose.

"Young man, I think we'll have a _great_ partnership if you would allow me to publish these works of fine art for you!" He yelled out while grabbing Naruto's hand in a pleading fashion. "I get a good percent of the royalties and you'll have your name known throughout Halkeginina as the main publisher for this." Naruto said as he pointed at six books in front of him.

They were the first three books of both his and his master's series which he indeed to let the masses have before building up an anticipation for the upcoming releases.

The man in front of him was completely lost with a lecherous grin as well as the tell tale signs of money in his eyes at all the income these would bring in. "It's guaranteed that this will be the best seller in the entire nation." Naruto continued to tease the man into giving in.

"Sold!" The man yelled while grabbing Naruto's hand and shaking it frantically. He could already see this man being one of his new fans. "Great, then I need you to sign this saying I get 60% of the profits." Naruto said as he pulled out the paperwork.

The man's face immediately paled when he heard how much of a percent. "No no no! That won't do, I need to make a profit here good sir!" The man argued, he wasn't about to put the risk on such a thing despite how tempting the books were.

"I get the 60 while you take 40. I am taking a risk after all that these won't sell like the rest of my wares!" He shot back while holding onto his new gold mine of books. Grinning Naruto just shrugged and slapped the man's hands off his property.

"Well since you believe you won't sell nearly as well as you think I might as well just find another who will" Naruto replied as he started collecting his books. The man quickly began sweating before holding his hand up "55% 45%?!" The man said trying to bargain with him.

"Nope 60-40% with you having the 40%" Naruto said with finality, he knew exactly how well his luck was with gambling and risking investments. "This is all I will say on the matter, take it or leave it my friend." Naruto replied as he took back all six.

However the man didn't look like he was going to give in so Naruto started walking out the door. "W-W-Wait! Okay! 60-40% with you having 60!" He yelled while Naruto just thought about it like the prankster he was. "Mmm… No, because you've been wasting my time it's now 65-35%"

The man quickly paled even further at losing profits that he could have had if he hadn't tried to use his own greed to win.

"Are you insane!?" The man sputtered out as he contemplated it even more '_this can't really be worth it can it? But if it is… then I'll let the biggest payday of a life time out of my hands!'_ he thought as he saw Naruto start walking away once more.

"Okay! Stop stop! No more! 65% of the profits are yours! Just please no more!" the man yelled out while Naruto smiled victoriously. "Then here you go." Naruto said as he placed down the contract with the agreement on the terms.

The man instead of looking at the fine prints quickly signed it off while Naruto placed down the books once again. "It was a pleasure, I'll be back to collect my share in a week's time!" Naruto chirped out as he walked out the door.

The man sighed heavily at his sudden loss of both will and strength plopped back down on his stool before reading over the entire fine prints of the things. His eyes widened at this where it stated that 75% of profits from then on would go towards Naruto while the publisher would get name and publicity with only _25%_ of profits going to him.

'_That man said 35!'_ he yelled out in thought while he could swear he heard Naruto's laugh carry throughout the wind. At this there wasn't anything he could do about it now; the signed copy of his was bound by the agreement on paper when words were not enough.

He cried anime tears before picking up the books to quickly prepare them for selling purposes, however the moment he thought about it more he could easily sell this book by leaps and bounds if he did things right. As well as make a rather _large_ profit if he played his cards right.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

He couldn't help but feel accomplished with himself now that he had a strong income that was going to come within the next week. His ways of the ninja were still strong in the whole '_If you're not cheating, stealing, or using any advantage you can. You're not trying.'_

Naruto smiled as he passed by the local bar once again, from the window he could see that it was filled with several good looking women that were serving everyone's tables. He could see one particular girl that managed to catch the eyes of several men all the same.

From what he could see she looked to be about 16, standing at around 5'6" tall with long black hair and blue eyes. Her bust seemed to be at a high D with a very nice bounce whenever she took a step. Wearing a green dress with a white apron, finishing off with a bandana wrapped slightly around the back of her head.

She glanced over at him seeming to have notice that he was just standing outside the window and gave a friendly wave. Something he gladly returned before stepping inside for a drink. "Might as well, I did just get my books put back out on the market." Naruto said to himself.

Sitting at the bar he couldn't help but sweat drop at the man that was tending to the bar currently. "Well hello there!" the man said in a rather flamboyantly way which made Naruto do a double take at him.

"Uh… Hi" Naruto said unsure if he wanted to have this conversation now. "Aren't you one hell of a looker young man? Please, call me mi mademoiselle." He said with a wink which made Naruto shiver in fear for his own safety.

"Alright then… Just give me a glass of whiskey." Naruto stuttered out slightly freaked out by the man. "Ah, I see you finally came inside." Another voice said from behind him although this one was female. Turning around Naruto couldn't help but smile in relief of seeing the girl from earlier.

"Yeah… I figured I could use a drink now more than ever." Naruto said while pointing at the man that had served him just now. "Oh, I see you met the owner and my father here. By the way my names Jessica." She said with a small smile as she sat down next to him.

"Ah I see—" Naruto said before sputtering out in disbelief "He's your father?!" Naruto almost yelled out while she just laughed and nodded. "That's right, quite a shocker isn't it?" She said while wiping the mess Naruto made with her wet rag.

"Frankly, yes." Naruto deadpanned before putting a smile on his face. "And my name's Naruto by the way. Nice to meet such a lovely young lady as yourself." Naruto teased while she merely grinned at him. "Hehe, why thank you, but are you sure you should be flirting with someone you just met?" Jessica asked teasing him back.

"Well I don't know does this particular someone want to play along and flirt back?" Naruto smiled while Jessica returned the gesture. "I see your somewhat of a charmer Naruto, should I be worried that I might fall for such tact?" Jessica replied while Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the banter.

"I wouldn't be, but then again I'd jump someone as good looking as me if I were you." Naruto finished off while Jessica broke out into a fit of giggles at that. "Well then it's a good thing I'm not you I suppose" Jessica said with a sly wink before her father decided to cut in.

"Oh? Are you having fun playing around with my daughter?" Scarron said butting into the conversation of his own free will. Naruto blinked before giving a small. "I wouldn't call it playing, just… small talk with hope of positive outcomes." Naruto said before regretting it.

"Ah, the youthful pleasures of being so young" Scarron said before hugging himself. "If only I had a young man as good looking as you to hold myself again Ahnn…" Scarron moaned out blissfully at the thought creeping out many that saw this.

'_Oh dear god, he's almost like Maito Gai in terms of weirdness!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he finished his drink and put the tab for it down.

"Well, I think I've had my share of unusualness for the day. I'll be seeing you around Jessica, especially when I have business in town from now on." Naruto said with a wink while giving a warm smile.

Jessica taking the time to actually get a good look at him couldn't help but get a small smile on her face at seeing him more. "That's great, but I do hope you get more than just a glass next time!" Jessica chirped while Naruto laughed and turned around to leave only to be stopped when he felt a danger approach him.

"Naruto" Scarron said in a sing song voice as he suddenly gripped Naruto into a sensual man hug from behind. "I hope you'll come see me too, Na-ru-to" He said in a rather sensual voice.

Everyone that was watching looked in horror before sudden amazement at what Naruto did next. "Yikes!" He yelled out as he suddenly replaced himself with a log that appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry got to go!" He yelled as he ran out the door at speeds that would make Lee jealous with his _youthful_ behavior.

"Ah! Naruto Wait!" Scarron yelled out while crying anime tears as he dropped the log he was holding. Meanwhile Jessica couldn't help but admire how he suddenly managed to do a disappearing act while using a log that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Is he a mage of sorts?" Jessica mused before grabbing her father's shoulder. "Alright father, come on now. We've got work to do" she said shaking him out of his musings. "Ah, Jessica… you're right, everyone back to work!" He said cheerfully completely forgetting about the blonde that was in his arms.

As Naruto ran out he couldn't help but want to burn his clothes off as well as bathe in scalding hot water at what happened. "Okay, I retract my statement. Gai never said things like that while holding someone down in his hug." Naruto shivered at that thought.

Slowing down to a brisk walk he noticed once again that Louise and Saito were just about done by the looks of things. Saito was carrying several heavy bags as well as a cheap rusted looking sword that was probably sitting around for several years by the least.

"Yo!" Naruto said behind them making them jump as they turned around. "Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, where were you? We've been looking around to see if you were finished with your business here." Louise said as she calmed down from the sudden scare. Naruto merely nodded and patted her head making her pout at being treated like a child.

"Yup, town seemed interesting to say the least. It's been a very long time since I've seen so many different exotic things." Naruto replied as he ruffed her hair some more. "Did you two enjoy your little _date_?" Naruto teased making both of them blush.

"S-Shut up you stupid man! It was nothing of the sort!" Louise sputtered out despite seeing the obvious tell tale signs that they had something going on, or at least barely budding at this time.

"Yeah! Why would I want to be with a girl that uses me as her whipping boy?" Saito yelled out making Louise angry. "Excuse me for having to discipline you for eyeing up all the different women in town." Louise huffed at that while Naruto just laughed at the interaction between them.

"Right… well whatever the case, if you two are ready to go. We might as well head back to the academy." Naruto said while ushering them to move towards the edge of town where the carriages are located towards.

"So what did you do while you were here anyways?" Saito asked as he glanced over at Naruto who merely did his old teacher's eye smile and shook his head. "Oh nothing, you'll start seeing it around soon enough." Naruto said cryptically while both of them looked at him weirdly.

As they made their way back they failed to notice that Kirche as well as Tabitha were looking at them from across the square. "Hey Tabitha, look it's Louise… But more importantly its Naruto and Saito" She said as she pointed out to them as they saw them leave.

"By the looks of things… Louise is using Saito as a bag carrier, but she could have bought something for Saito!" she said in disbelief while Tabitha just looked at her funny.

"Hey Tabitha… we should find something to impress the two of them." Kirche said while grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her into several stores, while in hopes of finding a gift for the black and blonde haired duo.

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

News of Naruto's books spread like wildfire throughout both the town and the academy. Of course none of them knew that Naruto was the real author of the book when the author section was left as anonymous as per the agreements set.

When Naruto went back into town to check on the publisher to see how things were going he was visibly surprised to see an assortment of both male and females lining up to buy his books when he stepped inside.

"Ah! You're here, you're here. You have no idea how many copies I've been able to sell within the past few days alone my friend!" the store owner yelled out catching the attention of many. He merely waved and pushed the store owner inside his private room before they continued talking.

"Is that right, well then I guess I'll collect my share now then and have you forward it to the academy under my name from now on." Naruto said seriously while the man nodded and quickly brought out _65%_ like they were supposed to have agreed upon.

"Now I know you're holding out on me sir. You best put the _right _amount from the _signed_ agreement." Naruto said as the air started to feel heavy for the rather greedy store salesman.

"B-B-But w-we agreed before t-that it'd be s-sixty f-five thirty five!" The man stuttered out. "It's not my fault your greed made you miss the _written_ down number. I can easily bring this up with the officials that you're breaking agreements now are you?" Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes.

Naruto of course was being _very_ hypocritical here but he could easily see the man was fueled by money, so it was all fair game when it came to money that was rightfully his because of _his_ work.

Inwardly the store keeper was fuming at this, but because once again official documents were signed in his name as well as his guarantee that he would give the set amount _on paper_ he was legally bound to the contract. That never stopped him from pocketing away various amounts of money off in a _personal_ income book before he wrote the official one down.

"T-This is an outrage!" He yelled out when Naruto continued to hound him away from _his_ portion he verbally agreed upon, he had great plans to spend the money he acquired from just these last few days alone and he was sorely tempted to fight the blonde about it.

In hopes that he would win he tried to make himself seem big, despite the fact he was a heavily built person in terms of being on the very chubby side. He decided to get in Naruto's face about it because he really wanted the money.

"N-Now you l-listen here sir. I may not l-look like much but I a-assure you that I will not be bullied into such things!" he said boldly while Naruto just looked amused at the greedy civilian trying to intimidate him.

"Is that right? I suppose there's nothing I can do about it." Naruto said nonchalantly before his eyes turned cold, he was no longer in the carefree mindset and rather he turned into the man that survived the harsh reality of the shinobi wars.

The effects were immediate when the obese man saw the sudden change in his demeanor. He was quaking in his shoes at the death stare Naruto had put on. "W-Wait! Let's n-not get too hasty now!" the obese man yelled out.

He suddenly understood he was way over his head in this. "H-Here! T-The money that is all rightfully yours! J-Just please! D-Don't hurt me!" He said cowardly. Naruto however completely set on things now there was little turning back.

"Honestly you should have just been straight with what I gave you." Naruto said darkly as his hand started to glow blue signifying he formed a **chakra scalpel** in his right hand before poking the man's muscle points severing them with ease while making it look like he was just intimidating him.

He didn't feel a thing when each particular hit from Naruto, he was completely unaware of the fact that he could no longer move around when he suddenly crumpled to the floor. "W-What did you do to me!?" he tried to yell out to get everyone's attention from outside his office, however the man foolishly prepared the room to where the inside walls would be sound proof as well as the door.

Naruto just smiled casually at the man on the ground before walking over towards the desk and grabbing the ledger of all the sales that came from his particular books. From the looks of things the man was clearly swindling Naruto from his sales if anything the _check_ given to him was anything to go by at this point.

"You're greed has led you to this, I'm very disappointed that you thought you could get away with stealing money from me when I already gave you a rather generous cut as it is." Naruto said disappointedly at the man who just shook in fear at him.

"And would you like to know something? This is a very particular sore spot you see… my childhood was filled with greedy people that did whatever they could to hinder me in any way they could think of… just like you have now." Naruto said with his smile still although his eyes had nothing but rage, rage for the memories he started to relive before he proved he wasn't the demon everyone made him out to be.

"Human path." Naruto said as his left eye turned into the Rinnegan once more, looking down at the man's figure he chuckled a little, he knew that this was very cruel and unusual punishment for the man.

But with the situation at hand with the man _stealing _from him as well as reminding him of his past that he'd rather stay buried he couldn't let the man go out of kindness anymore, his old world showed him what happens when he did things like that for even the most corrupt of people.

Placing his hand on the man's head he read everything in his mind, the man himself was a smuggler of various things that had been supplying everyone willing to pay for the information to a lot of the underground world.

He found some interesting things out from the man's memories on a strange masked man that continued to have the man in question pay extra close attention to whatever information funneled through the school as well as the royal castle from several unknown sources, the sources themselves wasn't known to the man so he was useless as of now.

"You're a very interesting man _Lewis Schrefield the Cunning Rat_, who would have thought a man of your stature would actually be hidden away as a book seller while spying on other nations for the right price... I'm glad to know your network got the word out about my books... Now then..." Naruto said lastly before he removed the man's soul from his body and let him fall to the ground dead.

Cutting his hand and letting the blood drip down, he created a **Blood** **Clone** to replace the man in front of him that was dead at his feet. "Information like this will be very valuable to me as a ninja... especially if that masked man was anything to be concerned for..." Naruto said before looking at his clone.

"You're to transform into a more _suitable_ person and use the information network this man collected over the years to help understand any strange movements… I don't know who the masked man was but I'd rather be prepared for anything." Naruto commanded the clone that saluted and changed into the man and went outside to tend to the customers while Naruto left silently with the body to properly dispose of him.

Once it was done and the body was burned into ashes he closed his eyes and relaxed back to his usual cheerful self while his war façade went back to being hidden away. '_If it wasn't for all those times we were ambushed by those damn Zetsu clones…'_ Naruto thought as he shook his head away from the times several of his friends were cut down only to be replaced by the clones.

He smiled a bit more to himself now; he would receive 100% of the profits without having to deal with a middle man. Something Naruto found to be in is old friend's words. '_Troublesome'_

As he made his way through town he quickly searched for a bank to cash in the check so that he would be able to use the gold coins. Smiling the moment he came outside of the bank he found, after taxes as well as the money the man had long pocketed from his previous dealings with others as well as before writing out the actual checks meant for Naruto.

His gold came out to be 10,794 new gold pieces that were made for this current era that aristocrats and other high ranking people had while also making 13,380 old gold pieces that majority of the common folk still used to this day.

This gave him a grand total of 24,174 gold pieces which he quickly put back into an account meant for him to further improve his income over time. He was given a magically inscribed ledger that would keep track of his money since the bank itself couldn't issue more than several hundred pieces.

Apparently the man had already funneled the book itself out of town the day he left him with it where it was sent off to several other publishers which carried magical items that continuously inscribed the contents of his books into blank ones. From this the earnings had already started to be sent back in a steady flow when his clone sent a mental message about all his other records he kept hidden away.

On his way back he decided he'd pay a visit towards the inn that he went to and went inside. "Ah! Well there's a face I haven't seen in awhile. Welcome back to the Charming Fairies" Jessica called out as she noticed him come in.

"It's good to see you again Jessica, bet you weren't expecting me back so soon." Naruto teased while Jessica just smirked at him. "More like not soon enough Naruto" Jessica teased back while Naruto just chuckled light heartedly.

"Ahnn! Naruto you came back for me" Scarron yelled out catching both of their attentions. "Ahaha… more like I came back for your daughter here but it's all the same." Naruto replied while keeping a good distance away from him.

"Ah… you're such a tease Naruto, but I won't fall for such lies" Scarron replied before going back to work. "Real charmer he is…" Naruto deadpanned before sitting at a table and ordered their house special which was spaghetti with homemade sauces.

"You're actually getting something more than a drink, whats the occasion?" Jessica teased once again as she took his order. "Just celebrating some things I guess." Naruto said with a shrug while she merely nodded and left to give the cooks the order before sitting down with him once more.

"So what are you celebrating anyways?" She asked curiously while he just smiled and gave his reply "Oh, just finally getting my paycheck, being a physician at the academy helped a good deal."

"Heh, so you're a physician? Funny how I don't see that really being you to be honest." Jessica said while giving him an appraising look. "Oh really? And how would you see me as then?" Naruto replied while she took a thinking pose giving a good view of her assets to him.

He couldn't help but smirk at that while giving very subtle glances that she couldn't pick up in case she would pin him as a pervert. '_Oh he's good, he hasn't even looked down past my face yet'_ Jessica thought while keeping a close eye on him.

"I honestly see you as a runaway pervert that charms any woman he can get his hands on to be honest" She teased anyways despite her plan to mess with him failing. Naruto however just laughed and took a small drink of his water that was set on the table. "Oh I'm something like that too I suppose." Naruto said seriously making her blink.

"You're not serious are you?" Jessica replied with a somewhat shocked expression. "Nah, I've roamed around but I've never done anything _perverted_ like the sort." Naruto said with an obvious tell tale sign that he did.

"Right, I'm sure you have" Jessica teased before getting up to check on his order. Several minutes later she came back with it fresh and ready. "Here you are our inn's local specialty and favorite of the locals" She said with a smile as she presented it to him.

Nodding he ate it with a smile never leaving his face. "Wow, the sauce tastes really good." Naruto said as he took a break having already eaten most of the plate within several minutes.

"Heh… you really know how to put it down don't you? And the sauce was something I put together, who would have known putting all those things in it would actually work" Jessica muttered the last bit as Naruto finished it off.

"Yes well, I've just had lots of practice in enjoying food." Naruto said as he set down a pouch full of coins that seemed a lot more than what the price of both the food and drink were as he got up to leave.

When Jessica saw this she opened it and immediately went wide eyed "N-Naruto this is way too much!" She called out as Naruto just laughed and gave her a smile. "Consider it a tip for last time as well." Naruto replied before walking out the door and vanishing away with a shunshin before she could stop him.

"What was that about Jessica?" Scarron said as he heard her yell. "Just Naruto giving a very _larg_e tip" Jessica said as she handed him the coin pouch and went back to her duties.

When he saw it as well his eyes widened to massive proportions "Well, we know who's winning this week's tip tally." He said putting it towards the rest of the tips and other things for the night.

"Seems like he's got a little interest in you as well Jessica, I wonder how that will play out" He said in a fatherly tone this time instead of his flamboyant self.

* * *

**Later that Night**

* * *

When Naruto arrived back home at the academy he couldn't help but notice the same presence on top of the roof that had watched over him some nights ago. Looking back up once again he saw that the hooded person had ducked away, but not before giving him yet another graceful smirk.

'_I'd be an idiot to let that one go another time…' _Naruto thought as he channeled chakra to his feet and in one leap jumped right on top of the roof where she was. Immediately he started concentrating as much as he could to get any sort of chakra signature from her.

After several minutes of searching he found that she was on the other side of the school grounds heading for the gate that went towards another town opposite of the one where he just came from.

The chase itself was rather long however because she was using magic to travel the journey itself was cut in half. When they arrived at what looked to be a wealthy aristocrats home he couldn't help but raise a brow at why they came all the way out here.

When he did he immediately saw that she had begun to use her magic to making a part of the roof turn into dust at her feet as she quickly sank inside. '_Well that's certainly an interesting way to make an entrance… I wonder if Gaara ever did something similar with Suna's buildings…'_ Naruto thought as he watched the mysterious person work.

Seeing that the hole had finished and the mysterious figure had dropped down he waited for a few moments before he dropped down silently as well while masking his presence as much as he could so that he wouldn't alarm her of him.

"Heh such beautiful jewels to be kept locked away…" the mysterious figure said while Naruto immediately figured out who it was. '_Longueville you naughty girl… breaking into this place like this'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched her take the metal case that had whatever she was talking about inside.

"Now then… for my own personal touch" Longueville said as she started carve out her signature that signified she did the crime.

'_Ah… and here you could have gotten away without a trace… but I can't help but enjoy the calling card.'_ Naruto mused as he decided to step out from the shadows and approached her from behind.

"A nice touch… _Fouquet_" Naruto said softly in her ear as she immediately froze having been caught completely off guard. "Too bad… you just had to let that cocky side of you get the better of your judgment" He continued to speak while bringing an arm around her waist. He couldn't help but chuckle at feeling her reaction as she shook slightly while still in shock.

"H-How…" Fouquet started to say slowly '_There's was no way anyone could have snuck up on me like this… whoever this is must be very skilled…'_ "It was pretty easy… especially when you don't check your surroundings _thoroughly_." Naruto continued to whisper while making sure she couldn't escape his grasp.

'_This is bad… I could easily escape any regular run of the mill guard. But to catch me of all people off guard like this, this man will be much more than troublesome'_ Fouquet thought as she quickly tried to figure a way out of this situation.

"So… now you've got me. What do you plan on doing with me?" Fouquet asked as she glanced back at Naruto whose eyes were shining much more differently in the moon light from above.

'_Wait a minute! This man… it's the school's physician! How could he have followed me this far without me noticing him once!'_ She thought to herself in shock, sure she glanced at him once before leaving the academy grounds but he couldn't have any magical ability to keep up with her.

He just grinned at her before taking on a look of contemplation. "That's a very good question. It's not often I hold a woman such as yourself; Fiery, ambitious and possibly a beauty under the hood." Naruto teased lightly.

Fouquet herself couldn't help but fight down a small blush that was creeping up on her cheeks at his _compliments_ despite the very bad situation before getting an idea. '_Maybe I can play along and escape when his guards down.'_ She thought quickly before smirking and leaning back against him.

"Is that right…? It's not often I get caught like this, maybe I should _reward_ you for being one of the few that could." She said seductively while slightly pushing herself against him. However he merely chuckled which made her slightly confused on how this wasn't affecting him like she hoped.

"Well you could… it certainly would be a unique situation after all… someone who comes along and catches a little thief. One or the other falls for the persons charm and sparks fly" Naruto whispered as he moved his other hand around her shoulders.

Inwardly Fouquet was fuming at the man's blatant perversion he was showing, but with things the way they were now she would need to play along with it until she could find a way to slip away without any further problems.

"My… that would certainly make for a _fun_ time now wouldn't it?" Fouquet much more seductively with a teasing smile while Naruto just smiled at her attempts to sway him. She was far too inexperienced in his opinion to try and make him go weak in the knees.

"As fun as it does sound… you might want to put that back before we try anything." Naruto said playfully as he ran his hand along her side making her squirm slightly. She wasn't one to have enjoyed the feel of another's touch while on the job most of the time, and this was definitely not one of those times.

However unknown to her Naruto was channeling chakra through his hand into her making her relax unconsciously to his touch without her catching wind of it. She ended up letting a very quiet moan of content from feeling his hand run along her side like this.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Naruto teased while she merely nodded and leaned against him more. "You're surprisingly good with your hands young man..." She replied while he merely chuckled at being called young once again.

"I'm not a physician for nothing you know…" Naruto replied as he glanced down at the large chest that was now empty and that she had a bag full of jewels he assumed in her hands. He couldn't help but find himself curious about the whole situation that Longueville was putting herself in.

"Tell me… is it worth it?" Naruto asked quietly as he rested his head on her shoulder while pointing down at the chest that was now empty before continuing on with his previous actions.

"Of course it is! The thrill of taking from the rich and getting away with it like this… And whatever it takes to get back what I lost and for my sister…" Fouquet said the last part very quietly which made him raise an eyebrow.

"A sister eh?" Naruto mused slightly wondering if he should see how things play out with this. He could easily take it back should things get out of hand. "Tell me _Longueville_; is it worth throwing away a peaceful lifestyle here?" Naruto said seriously which made her eyes widen entirely once more. '_He figured it out this quickly?! I was sure that he could only see the lower part of my face when I left!'_

"And please… we've been in this situation before, just without being this close to each other." Naruto said answering her unasked question. She could only sigh heavily as she reached up for her hood and let it down.

"My life was never peaceful after I was stripped of my noble title; I had to help my sister live a reasonable quiet life after what happened to our father." Longueville started to speak as she got comfortable in his arms; there was little point in struggling while he had a firm grip on her for now at least.

"I occasionally visit her during breaks or when I'm not busy and can make the trip. She lives on her own in a small cottage… the money I receive from my little _hobby_ helps keep her fed, clothed and in a safe home…" Longueville said as she sighed more.

'_Why the hell does this guy feel so warm? It feels… safe… no no, don't think like this girl! This isn't something you want happening especially with a pervert like him! Why the hell am I even telling him my private life?!'_ She thought to herself as she unconsciously relaxed in his embrace.

"I see… and does this sister of yours have a name?" Naruto asked next as he felt her relaxed and smiled softly at her actions whether she was doing it of her own choice or not.

She stood there silently for a moment before giving a simple answer. "Tiffania is her name. She was one of my father's ill-legitimate children, while I was his considered his legitimate one." She said off handedly with a huff.

"Quite a little bit of family drama you have there don't you?" Naruto teased while Longueville merely rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Longueville said as she looked over at him once more.

"You plan on holding me the entire night? I'm sure someone will come around eventually and this'll be one hell of a situation to explain." Longueville teased as she looked up at the hole in the roof she left, it was still late into the night but time was wasting away.

"Well since you haven't tried hitting me yet I'd say yes." Naruto shot back before he was elbowed in the gut similar to last time. "Well since you wanted to be hit." Longueville joked while Naruto just merely laughed a little at that.

"For a pervert… you're not too bad Uzumaki…" Longueville muttered softly, she couldn't remember a time when she honestly relaxed when _not_ on a heist that she had planned.

"Well, I have to say you're not too bad for a cat burglar and secretary." Naruto shot back while she scoffed at that. "Don't remind me. I have to deal with both you _and_ that old pervert." Longueville said while sighing in mock anger.

Naruto merely chuckled at that, against his better judgment he relaxed himself against her. Something he smiled lightly at when she didn't retaliate in any sort of way, instead she found herself giggling slightly along with Naruto.

"Nothing leaves this room you understand me?" Longueville suddenly said as she stayed in the blonde's arms, giving him an angry glare over her shoulder before sighing once again. "Look at me, I'm fraternizing with someone I obviously should be wary of… god I'm getting soft from my so called job." She muttered while fighting a small smile that was threatening to escape her lips.

"You make it sound like you don't enjoy it." Naruto teased earning another hit in the gut from her while she had a tick mark. "I _don't_ enjoy it you perverted man." Longueville shot back before pushing herself away from him.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have something I have to be doing." She said with a grin while jumping out of the hole that she made and vanished off into the night, Naruto however instead of choosing to chase after her merely laughed at the situation they had just been in.

Naruto having already seen this coming the moment he loosened his hold on her couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her actions. "She needs to get better at lying… But then again you can't fool someone who's lied about things for a large portion of their life." Naruto said with a shrug before using his shunshin to leave the room and headed back towards the academy as well.

'_I'm sure this is far from over Longueville.'_ Naruto mused to himself as he quickly caught up to her in the shadows. There wasn't any possibility of anyone being able to detect his movements from what he could tell; this world had no such thing as ninja's after all.

'_I need to be more on guard with that man; he easily caught me off guard and got me to open up by leaps and bounds. I know I wasn't under any sort of spell… what the hell was all that'_ Longueville thought to herself as she quickly made off to where she could get sell off the jewels in the underground markets.

* * *

**The Following Day**

* * *

Every staff member of the school was currently standing at attention in front of Osmond's desk for the upcoming events that were to take place today. The second year students would be able to show off their familiar's as well as their abilities that they had to offer.

Longueville was standing to the side of Osmond while she was inwardly surprised she wasn't being confronted by any sort of authorities since the incident last night. Naruto had not once spoken up about their interactions, at least being caught in the act that way. Glancing over at where Naruto was currently standing he gave her a small smile and a shook of his head in a cryptic manner.

She couldn't help but blink in utter confusion at him at this point. "Miss Longueville?" Osmond asked catching her attention. "Ah… yes headmaster?" She replied in more confusion while he merely looked at her oddly.

"You seem very distracted this morning, has someone been up late once again?" Osmond asked foolishly while Longueville gained a tick mark. "I only stay up late because you don't do your own work." She muttered while he coughed at the completely _correct_ accusation.

"Ahaha… Anyways, we are to prepare for this year's exhibition to allow our students to grace themselves in what they have learned so far with their familiar. As you all know her royal majesty princess Henrietta will be visiting our academy very soon the earliest being later this day into the next for her arrival." Osmond said seriously while several nodded in agreement.

"We are to prepare adequate protection as well as any sort of hospitality we can offer for Princess Henrietta." He finished before giving a small bow to signify the meeting was over.

As everyone dispersed to continue on with their day Naruto was stopped by Longueville as they were one of the last to walk out, she ushered him to follow her which he happily decided to go along with.

"Care to tell me why you didn't turn me in?" She asked as they went outside on one of the cat walks for the academy. "Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about, the only person I found last night was _Fouquet_" Naruto said off handedly as he leaned against the railing.

"Uzumaki we both know you're not fooling either of us with that." Longueville muttered as she stood next to him as they glanced down to see the second year students working on their own performances.

"Is that right? Well I'm sorry to say I have no idea what you're talking about" Naruto replied with a grin which only made her huff at his response. "I'm not going to say thank you for this." Longueville spat out trying to get some actual response on why he wasn't exposing her now.

"Do I need a reason to help another thief?" Naruto asked as he waved down at the Kirche and Tabitha who noticed he was above them. "No… wait! _Another_ thief?!" Longueville almost yelled out but kept her voice down remembering where they currently were.

"Well, not an actual thief per say but you get the idea." Naruto teased while she was once again confused at the enigma before her. "And then what exactly are you?" She asked seriously while slightly glaring at him.

He could feel her killing intent focus on him weakly but he easily brushed it off '_After fighting with Madara and Sasuke… not to mention Kurama and the others this just isn't any sort of challenge'_ Naruto thought to himself as he just smiled and gave his reply.

"Ninja" chirped out, enjoying the completely unsure reaction from her. "Nin…ja?" Longueville said very unsure of herself while Naruto just nodded seriously with the smile never leaving his face.

"Mhmm, Ninja." Naruto chuckled while she just shook her head, there was too many unknowns about him and she started to think she would regret trying to question what he actually meant by such an unknown word to her.

"And pray tell what a ninja is?" Longueville asked against her will. Naruto however took on a thinking pose before answering. "I guess the best term would be a mercenary… however we do things differently than they do." Naruto mused while she just sweat-dropped.

'_Him? Being a mercenary for hire? His carefree attitude just wouldn't match with that… though there was that one time when he first arrived…'_ She thought as she suddenly remembered that the man before her was not originally of this world.

'_Could it be that he…? No, no... there's no way a man as ridiculous as this could be someone dangerous... But he managed to sneak up on me so easily...'_ She thought to herself in a completely confused state of mind, she didn't want to fraternize with him this much but her curiosity of such an unknown was getting the better of her.

"I… See…" Longueville replied while beginning to walk away. He just couldn't help himself with the fact that Saito and him were probably the only ones here that have any knowledge of a world these people didn't know or understand.

'_I shouldn't practice here anymore… maybe I should try dabbing in that Kamui technique Kakashi and Obito had… phasing through everything would be fun after all.'_ Naruto mused to himself as he began to wonder how to practice that sharingan technique.

He may have had over 5000 years to work with his new eyes and abilities but because there was no basis on how they worked he had very little options in it. '_Damn Uchiha's and their secret ways'_ Naruto whined out as he decided to join the students down below.

When Naruto made it down to the grounds he couldn't help but sweat-drop at seeing Saito once again get beaten by Louise for some reason or another. "Is this going to be how you show off your familiar Louise?" Naruto teased catching their attention.

"It's his fault for egging me on about my… Title…" Louise muttered angrily at that. "Is that right? Well I used to be a no talent person like yourself… but an old friend of mine from long ago told me this." Naruto began to speak as they listened.

"There are those with talent, and those without it. He thought of himself like this just like I did at one time. However his teacher showed him that he was talented at hard work; something that he took to heart and continued to better himself until he became one of the greatest fighters of our generation at the time…" Naruto said with a nostalgic look on his face.

'_Bushy-brows… I might not enjoy the 'flames of youth' as you did but I continue to follow your example of hard work overcoming even the most gifted of people'_ Naruto thought to himself before bringing his attention back to them.

"The point is even someone without any sort of talent can become great as long as they work hard at it." Naruto said with a gentle smile as he remembered what his friends taught him throughout all they experienced together.

Louise couldn't help but smile back at this while others seemed enraptured by what Naruto was saying. "That's right! I will show everyone I'm not a zero talent magician…" Louise said with hope filled in her eyes with determination once more.

Saito having heard this couldn't help but feel admiration building up for the man before him. He hadn't spent much time with Naruto before hand and didn't have much of an opinion towards him at first other than someone that liked to mess with Louise and him.

Kirche was standing off to the side having chosen not to interlope with what Naruto was saying with Louise. But she could still hear every word he said just now and couldn't help but take on an appraising smile at how Naruto handled such a thing.

'_There's definitely something to you Naruto… Maybe I can find out why Tabitha seems so at ease with you if I try and interact with you more.'_ She thought surely to herself as she walked up to them with Tabitha trailing behind.

When Naruto noticed them approach he turned and gave them a friendly smile "Good morning you two, glad you could finally join us here." He said light heartedly. Tabitha gave a small nod while holding another one of her books while Kirche just gave a rather _friendly smile_.

"Hi Naruto" She said sensually while Naruto just shook his head at her usual attempts at trying to flirt. "How's the whole familiar thing coming along?" Naruto asked while she just kneeled down and patted her familiar Flame's head while it let out a strange noise in approval.

"It's going good, my little flame here has been excellent with his techniques." She replied while the creature took on a strange smile. He glanced over at Tabitha in expectation next when she hadn't responded to the question.

"…Sylphid will do a aerial show..." She replied while he just nodded and smiled at her. "I'm not sure I even need to ask about Saito here." Naruto teased while Saito just huffed.

"That's right; partner here just doesn't understand limitations." An unknown voice to Naruto spoke catching his attention immediately. "Who was that…?" Naruto asked as he looked over at where the voice came from.

"Ah, you haven't met Derflinger my sword." Saito replied as he Derflinger unsheathed himself enough to speak more clearly. "Nice to meet you stranger!" The sword said as it seemed to look at Naruto.

"A… Talking sword?" Naruto replied as he blinked confusedly for a moment before shrugging. "Not the first time I've heard a sword talk just the first one to actually talk _clearly_ and certainly not the weirdest. Nice to meet you Derflinger." Naruto said as he waved at the sword. "Wait... you've met other swords that can talk?!" Derflinger asked excitedly, it wasn't often that magical weapons were made to be have their own conscious. "Something like that I suppose..." Naruto mused as the thought about it.

However Louise and everyone else couldn't help but look at him confusedly, he did come from Saito's world as well. So there was no possible way he could know about magical artifacts before here.

"You… really are an enigma aren't you?" Kirche said in disbelief while he just nodded with a smile. "Of course. It makes me one of a kind." Naruto said with a playful wink while Kirche just giggled at his antics.

Tabitha who was watching the entire interaction merely yawned having not much interest in the strange game the two were having. Although inwardly she was surprised at the small feeling in her chest at seeing how they acted, she almost wished she could enjoy the same thing as before when it was just the two of them.

Deciding to act even slightly she moved herself closer to Naruto who noticed this and gave a small smile at her. "Yes Tabitha?" Naruto asked while Kirche just raised her eyebrow slightly. '_Is she trying to claim her territory? Tabitha you…'_ Kirche thought with a smile on her face at that thought.

However she merely shook her head and just stood there beside him now which he blinked for a moment before smiling at her. "Alright then Tabitha" He replied with a shrug as he looked over at Saito and Louise once again, they definitely seemed to be getting closer although the way they were doing it was definitely a unique way of going about it.

"When do you think the princess is due to arrive anyways?" Naruto asked catching Louise's attention quickly on this particular subject. "From the letter that she sent she's due to arrive within the next day or two at most." Louise muttered to herself while thinking about her childhood friend for a moment.

"A letter huh? Makes you miss cell phones and other things doesn't it Saito?" Naruto mused while Saito just sighed in agreement. "I miss all my games and other electronic devices. It's exciting here and all, but coming from our level of advancements to here… its certainly an adjustment." Saito replied while the others looked very confused about what they just said.

"Um… Saito, what is an e…lectro...nic?" Louise asked generally curious tone as she tried to repeat what he just said. "Ah… it wouldn't be easy to explain Louise…" Saito said in a clearly upset tone of voice. "I doubt anyone here would be able to recreate anything without any of knowledge of electricity's roots anyways." Saito muttered.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and nod at that, however he couldn't help but chuckle at helping _push_ along the world's advancements when they somehow lost the ability to recreate it on their own and fell into the first dark ages.

'_How that even happened I'll never know… but I'll chalk it up to how they also managed to lose their ability to use chakra…' _Naruto inwardly sweat dropped at that part, he never could figure out why humanity regressed to such a degree before improving the way they did.

Louise couldn't help but feel sad about that, she had no idea how Saito's home world was before she made him into a servant. The thought alone of having different worlds like that and its culture differences were vast enough to make anyone curious.

"Something like this right?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a laptop seemingly out of nowhere which made everyone look at the strange rectangular object. However Saito immediately recognized it.

"Ah! That's my laptop!" Saito yelled out as he grabbed it. "I could have sworn I dropped I when I was pulled in by that weird portal…" He began to speak while Naruto just smiled and nodded. "It was just lying around and I doubt you'd want a random person grabbing it." Naruto chirped even though he was random person that _did_ grab it.

He hugged it tightly against his chest when he took it from Naruto. "Ah my baby, my precious baby…" Saito said in an endearing voice. Many couldn't help but blink at seeing him act that way for such a mysterious object.

"What exactly is a laptop?" Louise asked as she watched her familiar's very strange behavior. Saito however just continued to cradle it like a child before he opened it to find that the screen had shattered. "Noooo!" he yelled out to the sky as he cried.

"Poor guy, well you did drop it after all…" Naruto shrugged as he looked over towards the girls once more. "And again it'd be complicated to explain such a thing without going into the roots of it so… just call it an artifact." He said with a smile while they just nodded dumbly at this point.

As they continued to talk they suddenly heard cheers and turned their attention over towards the gate where a large convoy seemed to be heading towards them with guards on both sides walking along with it.

"Ah! It's Princess Henrietta!" Louise suddenly yelled out as she completely forgot about Saito's predicament and ran towards where the crowd was. Seemingly the other girls also forgot about what they were doing to take a look at the Princess and her entourage.

"Huh… well that's riding in style" Naruto mused as he lifted Saito off the ground with ease making him wide eyed at how easily he was picked up. '_Wha—' _Saito thought suddenly at how strong the blonde actually was. "Come on now; let's take a look at what the fuss is all about with the so called Princess." Naruto mused as he dragged Saito along who was still completely shocked at how he was being manhandled.

Everyone that was gathered around made way for the carriages, as they stood on both sides while giving a clear route to the academy doors. The students were cheering loudly at being able to see their Princess as her carriage passed by them stopping several feet away.

A blonde woman in armor jumped down from the driver's seat of the carriage and opened up the door, extending her hand out towards the princess as she slowly stepped out. "We've arrived your majesty." She said in a straight forward tone.

"Thank you Agnes… Everyone it's a pleasure to see this year's students once more!" She called out happily while giving everyone a regal smile. The males cheered in glee of seeing her beauty again while the females cheered in admiration of how noble she was in their presence.

As she made her way forward towards the teachers, Naruto and Saito had arrived to see everything. Saito had left to rejoin Louise's side while Naruto stepped forward towards where the rest of the staff was who were already being greeted by the princess.

"Principal Osmond… it's very nice to see you once again for this year's exhibitions." Henrietta spoke cheerfully as the staff kneeled down in front of her. With the exception of Osmond who gave a low bow.

"Your highness Tristain Academy is humbled by your kind words." Osmond said respectfully while she nodded with a smile. Before turning her head to the strange blond haired man that was dressed in a white overcoat signifying he was the school's physician.

"Oh my, I see you've brought on a new staff member…" She responded next as she looked at Naruto who was admiring how well she carried herself. '_She definitely understands her part as being a figurehead for those she will have to lead one day.'_ Naruto thought as he stood tall in front of her.

"Hello Princess… I see the rumors about your beauty were far under exaggerated, you are indeed a very beautiful woman." Naruto said casually while keeping his eyes on hers. Before Henrietta could respond to that Agnes had moved to her side quickly.

"You insolent man! How dare you speak so informally to her majesty!?" She yelled out as she started to draw her sword. She was radiating Killing intent at him but once again Naruto just brushed it off.

'_Her rage is misplaced there, I wonder if something happened in her past that would give her rather high Killing intent towards someone…' _Naruto mused as Henrietta intervened. "Agnes that's quite alright. Please lower your weapon…" She asked softly as she looked over at her.

Agnes begrudgingly did so as she re-sheathed her weapon and stood back at attention. "Yes Princess…" She muttered still angered by Naruto's lack of formality. Naruto just chuckled slightly at how well she handled her temperamental guard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as you already know I am Princess Henrietta… and you are?" She asked as she gave a very formal greeting to Naruto. Something Naruto couldn't help but feel nostalgia about thinking about Princess Koyuki.

When the war had ended he had spent a lot of time in the land of Spring during his wandering days and had become very close to her. She had not taken on a husband because of how poorly timing things we're from taking up her throne to stabilizing her lands and lastly the war aid efforts.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he remembered being approached by Koyuki with an offer for marriage. When everything had settled down her council had pushed her to provide an heir.

She couldn't have asked for a better man to have any sort of relation with and she wanted this to be her choice. Something Naruto saw and couldn't find it in himself to decline, she was a very close friend and he had personal feelings deep down for her since he stood by her side ever since he stopped his travels.

'_Koyuki... I hope you, our children and our children's children have lived on in a good life and passed on in peace, I wish we could have had more time together with each and everyone of them...but I know you and everyone else lived a good long life.' _Naruto thought as he shook his head away from his thoughts.

"The name is Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki your highness." Naruto gave his reply in a rather regal tone as he bowed in a much more formal way. Something some of the staff found surprising given how well they knew his antics at this point.

"Well then… Your highness if you would, shall we move on towards today's events?" Osmond asked catching their attention again while Henrietta smiled and nodded. "Yes… please, lead the way Osmond."

Today's events were going to splendid for many, while Longueville was inwardly smirking at the opportunity that was arising for her plans on her next heist. Naruto didn't miss the gleam in her eyes as she started to usher the students towards the stage that was set up where the events were to take place.

'_What have you planned this time…?'_ Naruto thought as he decided to keep an eye on her today, it seems today's events weren't the only exciting thing that was going to happen today.

* * *

**Chapter Three done… I spent a lot of time going back and changing everything here and there, to the point where I'm not even sure if this was good enough and contemplated scrapping the entire chapter and starting over. I'll understand if I get a lot of back lash here and there about every little thing because I completely lost track of where the changes were and probably overlapped parts very very badly. **


End file.
